MVC Civil War
by Immatureboys
Summary: When a New Act is set in motion forcing the heroes of both worlds register or else. Conflict ensue pitting them agianst each other. How will this affect the outcome of the heroes let alone the relationship between Peter and Chun Li. How will these events befallen them in the future?
1. The new day

Much has changed since the heroes of two worlds have stopped the World Eater from consuming both worlds. Their worlds now became physically and mentally connected like bound between brother and sister. Most had returned to their own world others had stayed behind.

New alliances were made and new relationships were formed from each side. The state of New York was still peaceful with minimum crime depending on the area they were in. and organizations such as the Avengers Mansion, Stark Tower, SHEILD Helicarrier, X-Mansion, and the Baxter Building were now fully restored to normal.

"Thanks for letting me stay here for while Mrs. Parker, I really appreciate it." Chun Li thanked holding her bag walking in with May Parker, honored that she offered her shelter since her apartment had been destroyed.

"Oh think nothing of it dear. You helped Peter so much it's the least I can do after all you two are close. So you're like part of the family now" May had reply with smile.

"It's really nothing. I mean Peter has helped me so much in the past," Chun Li says.

"Well if you can put up with his constant tardiness chasing down Spider-Man, then you're tougher then I imagine. Where is Peter by the way?"

"He told me to go on without him, since he had some errands to run."

"Oh dear, I hope he's okay."

Chun Li placed her hand on May Parker's shoulder and assured her that, "He'll be fine, trust me." She winked.

* * *

"Hold still web-for-brains!" Electro exclaimed blasting out multiple amounts of electricity at Spider-Man.

"Sure I will, if only you can get my good side first." Spider-Man replied with his witty humor. "Robbing tech stores now Electro was banks not good enough for you anymore?"

Electro continued to blast Spider-Man with stream of electricity. And with the electronics at his side, it only gave him more power. He is now like human battery. As usual, Spider-Man knew what he was up against as he teased him some more.

"Already running away Spider-Man, you scared now?"

"Of you I'm shaking in tights now that you're all powered up. Please don't hurt me Electro." Spider-Man begged on his knees.

Electro smirked in success, "Maybe if you beg some more, I may just spare you."

Spider-Man remained silent for moment as Electro waited for his response. As he came close to his face, Spider-Man blasted his face with web fluid, blinding him. With rubber gloves, Spider-Man delivered a series of punches against his foe. And for the finale, he swung him into the Water Tower.

Before the police arrived Electro was already tied in rubber with Spider-Man traditional calling card that said, "Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood spider-man." It brought a smile to the police face.

Happily, the web-head swung through the sweet Manhattan area. Everything was going out very well for him. He had lovely lady by his side, two steady jobs, caught up in his University work, and a member of the Avengers team. He grasped in shock as he looked at his watch.

"Uh-Oh, I better make these photos by deadline or Jameson would never stop nagging me on Frank this and Frank that." He muttered to himself.

Quickly he leaped off the roof and changed into a jeans, white t-shirt and blue sleeve button up shirt.

"Parker, where have you been I need those Spider-Man photos at once?" Jonah Jameson yelled as the whole Daily Bugle crew heard. "What are you all looking at; I don't pay you to stare?" Everyone turned their heads continued their work.

"Right here Mr. Jameson; Spider-Man stops Electro from robbing the Electronic store." Peter presented the photos.

"Hogwash, Spider-man also caused damage to the Electronic store. I calculate one thousand worth. That should have been job for the police. This will be on our next headline. 'Spider-Man wreaks the store without any regards for the environment or products'."

Peter rolled his eyes not surprised at the old man's response. "Can I get paid now sir?"

"Mrs. Brant, give him his money, so he can gather more photos pronto." Jameson shouted.

"_If Spider-Man could cure the world most powerful disease Jameson still wouldn't recognize him as a hero. Then again, it is fun getting on his bad side sometime_." Peter thought.

* * *

"Spider-Man, Spider-Man, you there?" a private transmission came to Peter web trackers from Iron-Man. Quickly he hid in the shadows to answer the call.

"It's Spidey, so what's going on?" he answered.

Iron-man ordered, "We have situation at City Hall. We can use your help, get here right away."

As told, Spider-Man swung as fast as he could with his Web Tracker leading the way. When he got City Hall, he met up with Iron-Man, Captain America, Hawkeye and Wolverine. "So what's going on here?"

"Latverian mercenaries are attacking the city all lead by Lucia-von-Bardas and she's hired some super villains to assist her." Iron-Man explained.

"Now the wacko has taken the City Councils hostage and is preparing for siege." Hawkeye added.

Spider-Man inquired, "I guess it was bad enough when Dr. Doom was around, but now he's sending his right hand robot to finish the job."

"I guess she's just finishing the job that was done to Latveria thanks to Dr. Doom." Wolverine added.

"Agreed, but we can't let that stop us." Captain announced. "Avengers Assemble."

As they made their way to the tunnels following the trail of the mercenaries, Iron-Man, Wolverine and Captain America kept their eyes peeled for any trapped that may lurk inside the place. Water dripped and rats crawled all over the abandon tunnel looking a decade old.

Before they made the next move, a flash grenade shot their way.

"The Avengers are here, kill them all, and avenge Dr. Doom." One mercenary called out with group of other soldiers.

"Avenge this bub." Wolverine charged in full-rage-mode against the soldiers.

"Leave some enemies for me Logan." Hawkeye called shooting three exploding arrows, followed by Cap throwing his shield and Iron-Man's Repulsors. Together the soldiers were blown away, neither of them had a chance against the heroes.

Interrupting Lucia-Von-Bardas plans with Shocker, Diamond-Back, Crimson-Dynamo and Scorcher, the Avengers appeared with open arms against the supervillains. "Ah, you're just in time to witness the destruction of your world." Lucia-Von-Bardas announced.

"Not this time Von-Bardas." Iron-Man shot back.

Von-Bardas lifted her arm and commanded, "Destroy them all."

It was another battle of heroes versus villains. While Captain America threw down with Crimson-Dynamo, Spider-Man went toe to toe with Shocker; Wolverine handled Diamond-Back, Hawkeye went for Scorcher, and Iron-Man decided to take Von-Bardas.

"It's as they say Captain, an eye for an eye." Crimson-Dynamo says.

Crimson-Dynamo blasted barrage of missiles at the solider. Each blast was incredibly précised and acute nearly hitting Captain America. While running he came across an old pipeline, so he timed his attack right. As his shield it the pipe, it delivered cold stream that froze Dynamo in place.

Captain America took down Dynamo, "Yes, I agree, an eye for an eye Dynamo."

Hawkeye was getting nowhere with Scorcher through one arrow after another. Each arrow that was shot, he burned it to ash.

"Is that all you have, just shooting your toys around." Scorcher shouted blasted out flamethrower all over the place.

Hawkeye hid from danger, "I have more than that Tinman."

Hawkeye shot another three arrows. The first two was burned by Scorcher, but the last one landed on Scorcher's power suit. It was an EMP arrow cutting down all power to the suit, thus Scorcher was immobilized. "I told you I have more for everything."

Spider-Man dodged every blow Shocker blasted at him, "I can't believe you escaped from prison again Shocker. They really need to watch you more. You are slippery one."

"I was released on early thanks to Von-Bardas, which mean it will give me a chance to eliminate you." Shocker shot back.

As Shocker kept firing his blasters at Spider-Man, little did he know he was just bide his time. Shocker was careless at times, so he decided to use that against him. As the final shock came at the ceiling, rubble fell on Shocker, thus pinning him down.

Wolverine taunted Diamond-Back, "Come on sweetheart, you really think diamond can pierce my Adamantium?"

"Diamond is stronger then you ever imagine mutant." Diamond-Back replied aggressively.

Sparks had flown as they clashed metal. Wolverine had his strong claws and Diamond-Back had her dagger diamond weapons. With a distance, he charged at Diamond-Back with fast slash, thus taking down the supervillain. Wolverine smirked as rubbed his claws sharply.

Lucia- Von-Bardas set her cannon in place. No matter how much Iron-Man blasted her, he shield kept them from going further. "You will witness the destruction of your precious world. Master Doom would be pleased."

Iron-Man pointed his index finger and said, "You won't win Von-Bardas, not when we are around."

Before Von-Bardas could finish her next sentence, Hawkeye shot an arrow scrambler, thus disrupting her shield. Her cannon were now at less power to even shot another projectile. But she had a backup plan. Using her supervillains pawns, she decided to use them to activate her cannon. She was going use their life force as human bomb.

Unfortunately, this was not on their agenda as they begged for their lives. Now that Von-Bardas had betrayed them, all they wanted to do is get out even if it means going back to prison.

"Avengers, save the villains, I'll finish off Von-Bardas." Iron-Man ordered.

"This world is mind." Von-Bardas exclaimed.

Using his Repulsors on full blast, he destroyed the shields surrounding Von-Bardas cannon. When Von-Bardas was about to make her move, Iron-Man shot back with Sonic wave, causing assault to their ears. For his final attack, Iron-Man launched a Uni-Beam, destroying the machine and putting Dr. Doom's second in command once and for all.

"On today's news, Latverian mercenaries and their leader were taken into US custody as well as her henchmen. Rumor has it that they were avenging their master Victor-Von-Doom, thus this attack was direct retaliation. SHEILD dictator Nicolas Fury had disappeared with Deputy Maria Hill acting as the new Director of SHEILD in his place. Even the heroes in involved in this had refused to comment, leaving us to wonder what had happened this tragic day." The news woman reported.

As the two ladies heard the front door opened, Chun Li and Aunt rushed to greet Peter with a smile and grasp of the hand. "You're okay after that attack from Latverian?" Chun Li inquired.

"You know me Chun Li; nothing in the world would ever stop me from getting Spider-Man photos for JJ or being away from you." Peter joked slightly.

With her arms wrapped around his neck, "Your humor always lifts my worries Peter. That is why I love you so much."


	2. The Deadpool Show

"We are rolling in three, two, and one."

As Melodramatic music played through the dim, dark, rusty environment. The show had begun.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome everyone and readers to our story, hosted by yours truly, the Merc with the mouth, the Anti-hero, the guy who won't die, Deadpool." Deadpool announced on camera. "I know, hold your applause. I know your glad to see me."

Our favorite chatterbox was now in charge of a big TV station. As if he had nothing more to do with his adventures and complicated life, this was what he had decided. Still he didn't like sitting around and being bored, so he decided to do more than just fight.

"Are we still rolling guys?" Deadpool inquired.

"Yeah Wade, we're on the air, let's go." The cameraman replied.

As the music continued to play, Deadpool cleared his throat. "With my new game in the works, why don't we take this time to take a trip with your old buddy Deadpool to see where his journey takes him? Hey that's good one, 'Journey with Deadpool,' I like that. And with the money I invested in this picture, it will all be worth it. Anyway, moving on to our task at hand, I'll be your tour and host for this show, so grab some popcorn and a drink, also a couple of candy snacks and enjoy."

"Now then let's go to our first scene of the day featuring our heroes." Deadpool led the cameraman on Helicopter. "Here we have our favorite loud, annoying and egocentric robot pilot in action, Jin Saotome making his debut at the New York convention center. I guess he was pretty mad that he didn't make it in the first story. I hope your proud of yourself, author." Deadpool ranted. "Quite a coincidence don't you think considering the fact that the worlds famous Stark Expo is going on. If we're lucky maybe Mr. Money bags will get new weapons to sell to our beautiful nation's soldiers, myself included. Stop being so selfish Stark; give us high missile cannon able to aim through space."

"This is the finest of robot technology at my capable hands." Jin presented at the Expo on top of his robot.

"Come on, whom the heck this guy trying impersonate with his white attire and his headband. He's bad clone, is I right folks or am I right." Deadpool joked as they played the drum sounds of humor.

"With that being said, my tech is there to advance humanity not weaponise it unlike some people here." Stark explained looking at Jin.

"You never know what may come to us Stark, and sooner or later you'll regret it. You'll see." Jin shot back as he boarded his robot and flew away, making hole through the roof.

Tron Bonne said, "That guy has anger issues."

Tony rubbed the back of his head and agreed, "I'll say. Have you seen the Hulk?"

"Objection your honor, this crime is insufficient without all the evidence." The defense attorney, Phoenix Wright, along with his companion Maya Fey shouted in court.

"Objection, man oh man that is really fun to say." Deadpool talked. "Speaking of which, looks like our favorite defense attorney is defending some loser on his case. My money is on him falling on his feet crying. Unfortunately, cameras aren't allowed in the courtroom but that never stopped us from listening in on the action."

As the trial ended, everyone was already dismissed. It looks like Deadpool had missed the whole trial that went on. Not knowing what else to say, he just said, "Well overall, I'd say justice was served. No, I don't know how. Just roll with it, OK, people."

"And in our next attraction, counting myself, we see the Avengers stopping crime as always, but what's this? It is only the Hulk today, poor little green fella is being left in all the dirty work, while the other Avengers are playing poker or even stuffing themselves with donuts."

As the jolly green, giant smashed up Abomination, Deadpool and his crew went in for close up. "Hey there Hulkster, still causing trouble as always. Not that I'm one to talk myself. So anything you want to say to your fans out there, assuming if they aren't shaking in their boots of you?

Hulk grabbed Deadpool. "Hulk does not like man who talks too much."

"Does that mean you don't need an exclusive interview? It will boast your popularity with the kids." Deadpool inquired under Hulk's grip.

"Hulk doesn't like cameras, it makes Hulk look bad."

Deadpool tapped his head, "I been there buddy I been there. I been looking bad all my life, but the military never caught my charming self. Why don't you just put on pretty smile and you'll haunt kids everywhere?"

Enraged, Hulk punched Deadpool in the air, no doubt flying one thousand feet. "Get out of Hulk's site or Hulk will smash cameraman."

"Let's get out of here, he's gone mad." The other cameramen exclaimed running from the Hulk.

Through noise and destruction, the media had no choice but to put the station on hold with the traditional "Please Stand By" logo, lasting for more than ten minutes.

"Pardon the technical difficulties everyone. For our next tour we see how our favorite hot creature is holding up and holding up she is." Deadpool continued to host as he saw Morrigan in rose bath, chilling back. The camera was almost zoomed in on her exposed breast. "Here you go guys some fan service for you, mostly me. Just look at those big bazookas. I bet they are bouncy."

It wasn't long until she spotted Deadpool even without turning her head. With her hand covering her breast, she said. "Oh my, looks like we have peeping tom in our window. It will be a mistake you will soon forget and great turn-off on my part." Spotted in sight, Morrigan's bats attacked the red ninja without hesitation. In the screaming and yelling, it brought great pleasure to the succubus heart.

"And here we have our SHEILD friends patrolling the skies for any further activity, so on and so forth. Anything major that goes down, you count on them to act before you can blink," Deadpool snapped his fingers.

"We have an intruder alert, intruder alert!" Deadpool set off the alarm.

Maria Hill called out on intercom, "All S.H.E. personal to the main corridors, capture the intruder at once."

Nervous sweet drenched down his face, "Oopsie, I guess I overstayed my welcome here." he said quickly making his escape through the air vents.

Crimson Viper and gang of SHEILD agents searched all over, but could not find Deadpool. "The area is all clear."

It eventually led the camera on hold, this time in rainbow colors panels.

"Damn it, I asked for steady cam. Mind the technical difficulties everyone, just a minor incident." Deadpool said to the audience. "Now that must of our tour was on the way, let's look at some nice romance."

Using the quietest of stealth as possible Deadpool first target was Matt Murdock and Elektra Natchios attending the finest club in New York. Daredevil became fully aware of the following, but Elektra kept him from reacting further. But humans had extremely sharp radar senses even if their foe was far away from them.

"It looks like that idiot has gotten some new ideas." Matt whispered.

Elektra smiled and replied, "Maybe he's jealous of us, well let's make him jealous further." So with dip, the two kissed, giving Deadpool something to watch.

"Oh young love, it is sweet isn't it? It almost makes me wish I was young again." Getting back to reality, Deadpool shook his head. "Now let's see our next couple on the list." Deadpool and his cameramen aimed their cameras at Spencer and She-Hulk on a romantic evening.

"Not to shappy soldier boy." She-Hulk said amazed by the fancy restaurant brought up by Nathan-Rad-Spencer.

"Hey just because I used to be soldier, doesn't mean I don't know how to treat a lovely lady." Spencer replied holding her shoulder.

"If there is more fighting, then I'm out of here not that mind because I love fighting."

Ever since their last encounter on the battlefield, She-Hulk was more than cautions to take Spencer's word. But for once he had surprised her with nice romantic dinner. Upon entering, she took his arm and led him inside the place.

"Oh looky look, we have our favorite demon huntress keeping the world safe for mankind. Isn't she sweet?" Deadpool commented. "Get me in for close up."

"Hey there Lady, how's it going I see you're fighting the good fight. That can't be good for your natural figure."

"I'm up here you know." Lady replied with her hands to her side, catching Deadpool staring at her smooth legs.

"Unless you have business offer for me then go away." Lady told Deadpool.

"Oh come on, don't be shy after all it is a show. So what's your relationship with Dante? You tend to always hang around him?" Lady froze after that question. "Are you competing with Trish to see who the better girl is? You two are very similar." Deadpool continued to question.

Lady was almost at loss for words, her insides twisted up. She gritted her teeth and hesitated with the right words. "Excuse me, Trish and I are nothing alike. Also, me and Dante are…are you kidding?" she paused.

"The audience is waiting, don't be shy."

Lady took a deep sign and just said, "No comment, just no comment."

Deadpool whispered to the camera, "She must be going through her period."

After his statement, a grenade was left for Merc with mouth, without warning.

"Hey, you okay Wade?" the cameramen asked.

"I'm alive and kicking thanks for asking. That's our show for today. I hope you enjoy, because if you didn't I'm going to kill that freaking author. Until then, cut print and that's a rap, call me." Deadpool concluded as the lights went off and bells ranged.

Deadpool rubbed his hands in anticipation on his work, "Tell me we got some good juicy fan-service on film."

"We did Wade, but we can't air this on television. We have to edit it out." Deadpool camera crew replied.

"Who said anything about airing it? It goes in my collection of bazookas, right with Rogue and Psylock. It's all about making art baby."

"Aw, look we have another on our love meter today. Who could possible forget these two? The little geek photographer had just finished up his teaching, and is now with his Street Fighter girlfriend?" Deadpool continued to narrate, off camera.

The night was young as they watched the lovely moonlight shine from the Manhattan Ocean. Together and alone they were, holding each other shoulder. Nothing could possible interrupt their moment together. Well, except for one thing. Without any second thoughts Deadpool leaped in with both arms to the couples shoulder to watch the moonlight. "Isn't this lovely?" he said.

"What are you doing here?" Peter inquired angry.

"What? Can't a guy hang out with his dear friends once in a while?" Deadpool pleaded.

"Well, he did help us out in the long run." Chun Li defended.

Mad they were at first, but after a few minutes the two decided to invite Deadpool in on their fun to watch the moon and the stars align. And thus the night had gone on with neither of them saying a single word.


	3. Arcade's revenge

Through the mist of dark alley, Chun Li waited. Having received a lead on another criminal drug smuggling operation going on, it was her job to stop it. It was not till long as Spider-Man leaped to her side after doing so much swinging. She signed and said, "You late once again."

"Give me a break Chun Li; I had some after school prep classes to teach." Spider-Man said. "So what's the big operation?"

"There is some dealing going on with super criminals. And thanks to the lead I have to stop it." She explained. "But with us together, there is nothing we can't accomplish." She winked.

"Well with great power comes a great beat down." He said.

As the two dropped down into the old abandon amusement park, Spider-Man activated his spider light. They took careful steps at a time as rats ran through as their stomping grounds. The smell of Dupree was like dust had been dead for years.

As they stopped at their tracks, Spider-Man webbed up the security cameras from to keep reinforcements from coming. This attack had to be done quietly and swiftly. When the trigger landed on his spider sense, Spider-Man grabbed Chun Li out of the way from enemy fire.

"We know you're in there Spider-freak and your girlfriend as well." One of the gangsters called out.

"Well you guys haven't been good, so no presents for you." Spider-Man taunted.

As the gangsters approached heavily armed with their Uzi's, Spider-Man released a spider flash bomb. It shined so bright that all they can see is white. It caused the men to be blinded only temporary. This gave the two to attack them without holding anything back, thus disarming them.

Spider-Man rubbed the top of the gangster's baldhead. "Why don't you be a good thug and tell us who is pulling the strings behind this smuggling ring?"

"Oh dream on freak, I'll never sell out my boss, not to you." He exclaimed.

Chun Li tossed hard kick at the thug and the second round to the wall. The kick was so hard; it broke one of his teeth. "How about you make it easy and I'll have Mr. Murdock go easy on your sentencing?"

"No more alright, he's in ahead." He explained quickly. "Our boss is up ahead playing with his toys. Go and get him if you can."

"I think we'll take your challenge." Spider-Man said.

"You have been most helpful, thank you." Chun Li said knocking out the thug.

"Bravo, bravo, to you Spider-Man and your lovely assistant for stumping across my hidden amusement park now named dubbed Murderworld. This is your old buddy Arcade. I heard about you two putting a stop to many supervillains so I figured I'd try my luck. I hope you're ready for the time of your life, literally speaking off course." A loud speaker voice shouted. "My soldiers will escort you personally."

Toy green army soldiers surrounded the two. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"Don't underestimate Arcade Chun Li; his toys are just as ruthless as his deathtraps." Spider-Man warned.

"I'm not surprised," Chun Li shot back. She made the first move with quick kicks to the soldiers before they can fire their guns. Spider-Man webbed his fist into giant boxing glove and started to pound on them.

"I hope you enjoy yourselves, may you have happy day." Arcade said. "Oh and do try to steer clear of my clowns."

"Is he always this talkative?" Chun Li asked.

"Yep, every time he plays his sick game."

As the two ran, obstacles of the Murderworld fired upon them. These would include Arcade clowns, lasers torrents, buzz saws, and missile launchers. With quick roll, the two were able to enter an Amusement tent. But there trouble was now just beginning. When Chun Li was ahead of Spider-Man, a little cute mechanical doll approached Chun Li with innocents face.

Before she could react, the doll exploded causing to crash into the wall, thus ruble had feel on her. The explosion not only took a tool on her body but her leg.

Fearing for the worst Spider-Man rushed to her side, "Chun Li, Chun Li, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little battered," She struggled in pain of her leg. It was broken from the knee to the ankle.

Arcade appeared on the TV screen. "I hope you enjoyed you stay in Murderworld. I hope you have a nice time in the afterlife?"

Enraged Spider-Man tossed one of Arcade's clown heads at the screen. "Round one goes to you, but this is far from over." Spider-Man said as he picked on Chun Li in his arms and left the tent.

It only took a few minutes to swing the Interpol agent to the nearest hospital. He waited outside for Chun Li's recovery no doubt blaming himself for the outcome of the battle. But he knows nobody is ever perfect. When the doctor instructed him to go in, he put on a false smile.

"I know what you're thinking. But don't blame yourself Peter, I was just little careless, that all." Chun Li assured with smile.

"Yeah, but your strong, you barely get injured like this." Peter chirped.

Chun Li placed his hand on Peter's. "I'll be fine, don't worry about it."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," said a familiar voice.

It was Felicia Hardy, a friend and old school mate of Peter Parker, before his eyes. The two of them were more them glad to see each other. "Chun Li, this is Felicia Hardy, we went to college together. And I also used to tutor her." Peter introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Chun Li greeted.

"The pleasure is all mind. I heard about the accident in the amusement park that was supposed to be closed down." Felicia greeted back. "Chun Li, don't suppose you mind if I borrow Peter, it's been long time since we caught up."

"Not at all, go right ahead." She says.

"Get well soon Chun Li, I'll come back." Peter said waving.

As Chun Li waved back to Peter, she caught a grimace of Felicia and Peter talking happily. In her mind, she thought it was just a normal conversation between two friends, but when Felicia pulled on Peter's arm she begin to think otherwise.

* * *

The two hung out at the Coffee House. Smooth jazz music played in of saxophones, trumpet, guitars and drums in the background. And half of people either chatted amongst themselves or worked on their laptops. "How have you been lately?"

"Pretty good, I just had been out of the country with my mother on business." Felicia replied sipping her coffee. "What about you?"

"Aside from graduating with honors, I've been still doing my thing for my grouchy boss. The more heroics Spider-Man does, the more insults he gets from Jameson, it never ends."

She chuckled for bit, "I see you still have your share of adventures from Spider-Man."

"You've always been mystery Peter, but I always found that fascinating about you."

"Well I was always full of surprises."

"Speaking of which, my mother is have Hardy foundation exhibition tomorrow, and she can use a reliable cameraman like you."

"I'd be more than happy to go."

As the next day came Peter was the first to stop by Central Park with Felicia. Off course it was already populated by a large crowd of people that sunny day. Peter not only had to get some shots for himself, but for the Bugle as well.

"Try to get my good side." Felicia told Peter.

Peter aimed his camera at Felicia. "I wouldn't miss a shot of your pretty face one bit."

"So it is said that we dedicate this memorial sight to the Hardy Foundation to inspire our community for better tomorrow. And with the help of Mr. Hagger, I have no doubt that it will succeed." Felicia mother announced.

Questions and applauded sounded after her opening statement.

Peter checked his watch as his spider sense activated. "I have to get more photos for Jameson. I'll see you again." Peter said leaving in a hurry. Felicia also followed the danger that came. Both of them quickly changed in the shadows and went to the danger.

Spider-Man had already arrived at the New York Bank as it held Policemen hostage strapped to C4 bombs. As he stood on top of the building Black Cat leaped next to him, "Hey Spidey."

"Hey Black Cat." Spider-Man greeted back.

"So what's going on here?"

"The villain Arcade has been pulling some heist and had even taken some police officers hostage. Since my partner is out at the moment, I can use your help." Spider-Man explained.

Black Cat winked happily, "You can always count on me Spider."

"Don't leave now police officers; we haven't gotten to the main attraction yet." Arcade hosted.

The Police Officers muttered to Arcade. "Go to hell Arcade, when I get out of this I'm going to hurt you badly for this."

"You should not make such empty threats officer considering your condition."

"Are you still playing your sick games Arcade?" Spider-Man greeted as him and Black Cat arrived at the scene.

Arcade laughed and said, "Spider-Man it's good to see you again. And I see you brought new friend to the slaughter. I hope you're ready for some fun and games."

"And I hope you're ready for your next trip to the slammer," Spider-Man shot back.

Toy soldiers armed with deadly bayonets marched in order. As soon as the music played the platforms started with police officers spinning in place. It was an unfortunate event as the bombs were still ticking. The two nodded their head at each other as they separated on their assignments. Spider-Man and Black Cat went to save the officers in danger.

Realizing the controls were self-automated, Spider-Man used his intellect to hack through the system.

He had managed to slow down the platforms webs clogging the controls. With his spider strength, he was able to tear off the ropes with one hand. "Thanks Spider-Man, lord knows what would have happened if that manic had won."

"Go on to your love ones officers. I'm sure they must be crying their eyes out." Spider-Man ordered.

"You two are no fun, no matter. This will enlighten you." Arcade said sending out a giant kid's toy robot.

"Let's do this, partner." Spider-Man had ordered.

Black Cat acted as distraction to Arcade as he blasted his rockets and lasers. While his focus was on Black cat, he used the chance to break through his main power core. Through wires and circuit boards, Spider-Man broke down the robot in pieces.

The robot was down and Spider-Man said, "You're getting predictable with your robots Arcade."

"My poor wedhead if only you knew what I was really planning." Arcade said.

As the Police, Ambulance and Reporters arrived on the scene complimenting the heroes work, Frank West rushed to get a quote. "Hey Spidey, who's your new lady friend she's quite babe? Can I get quote?"

"It's nothing; Black Cat and I are just friends," Spider-Man says.

Black Cat wrapped her arms around Spider-Man's neck, "Oh I would say we are more than friends."

"She's just kidding." Spider-Man exclaimed struggling with the right words.

"Well, how is this for joking around?" Black Cat said closing in for kiss nearly unmasked.

This was juicy information for Frank as he instantly got picture of them together. It made front page of the Daily Bugle as well being uploaded onto the internet. When their lips had touched, Spider-Man was frozen in place. He knew he should have not been doing this, but he did anyway.

Peter entered the hospital to see his love after spending one day with Black Cat, wearing his best happy grin Chun Li already had scowl. As if Peter didn't already figure out what was going on? So he had to ask for the safe side. "Okay I give up, what's with the frown?"

Chun Li showed a picture of Spider-Man and Black Cat kissing. "Do you mind explaining this? Or maybe I should consider wearing skin tights."

Peter rubbed the back of his head trying to find the right answer. "It was just a moment, nothing more Chun Li."

Not buying into his excuses, she signed and said. "That relationship better be one-sided or else. I guess all men go crazy for blonds or even silver hair blonds, so gullible."

"It's not that. We are just good friends, that's all there is two it…bye." Peter paused for second and then left the room to avoid more cross-examination.

It was bad enough getting an interrogation from cops, but from his love. It wasn't right to leave things unresolved but he had to get out to avoid and argument.

* * *

That late night, Spider-Man had arrived back at Murderworld. Once again it was as quiet as turtle and totally pitch-black. There was nothing but cobwebs and dust in the place. As he stood on top of the building Black Cat leaped next to him. "Hey Spidey it's a nice night for a date isn't it?"

"This is Arcade's location, so I'm here to stop him." Spider-Man explained.

"Then I will help you out spider," she replied

As they stepped into park grounds of Murderworld, lights and rides cut on. Nobody was at the park, but even Spider-Man knew it was trap without his spider sense. "Hi kids, welcome to another day of fun and excitement in Murderworld. In this place you'll have the time of your life, because it is your life."

"Enough games Arcade." Spider-Man called out.

"I love games, and you two are part of this one." Arcade announced two fighters. One was an African American boxer and the other with Spanish masked assassin. "Allow me to introduce you to my associates Vega and Balrog. Play nice now."

"You're quite a beauty; I'll enjoy craving your face and displaying it on my wall." Vega charged.

Balrog pounded his fist in anticipation, "I eat spiders like you for breakfast."

"You eat spiders? Ew, that can't be healthy for you complexion." Spider-Man joked.

Spider-Man and Black Cat charged at the two street fighters. Spider-Man fought Balrog in terms of strength and Black Cat handled Vega and his speed. Balrog did lots of charges at Spider-Man like an angry bull. Balrog's fist was enough to burst a wall with just one punch.

"You know, you look like someone I used to watch when I was a kid, but much uglier. You better hope they don't sue for copyright."

Being experience with hand to hand combat, Spider-Man found Balrog's boxing move very predictable even with his dirty tricks. Before his punch connected to his jaw, Spider-Man webbed up his fist and hung Balrog like a bungee.

In the meantime, Black Cat maneuvered around Vega's flying claw attacks trying avoid getting hit by the claws. Before she could hit him, Vega struck her with his claws. It brought great satisfaction to his covered face. She was bleeding, yet not too badly. But Black Cat wouldn't let up as she grabbed his incoming claw delivered hard German Suplex. The two were down as they began to break down, since they were machines.

"No fair, no fair, you can't win like this." Arcade shouted on microphone. Spider-Man had already uncovered him inside little room. Arcade's cover was blown. "Pay no attention to that man behind the curtain."

Spider-Man grabbed and webbed up Arcade. "Don't worry Arcade; you have a home in the slammer waiting for you. Nice team work Cat."

"Anytime spider," Black Cat placed her thumb up.

She was about to kiss Spider-Man untill he called her name, halting her. Black Cat signed and just said, "Can't blame a girl for trying. It was fun while it lasted."

* * *

As Peter visited the hospital, Chun Li remained in bed regaining feelings into her leg by doing a couple of stretches. When Peter had arrived she turned her face, but not out of anger, but embarrassment. "Hey there beautiful, how are you holding up?"

"Pretty well thanks," she answered with ease. "I heard what you and Black Cat did back there. It looks like Arcade is heading to his room in the big house. Sorry I gave you a hard time the other day. I guess I was a bit unconformable of you being around Black Cat let alone Felicia."

"Don't tell you were actually jealous?" Peter guess.

"No I was not!" Chun Li exclaimed bushing. Not buying her response, Peter folded his arms and raises his eyebrow. "Okay, okay, maybe I was a little when she locked lips with you and when you were spending time with her."

Peter grimed grabbed her shoulders affection. "No matter who comes back to me or what stands between us, you're the only one. And I will never leave you no matter what. After all you are my partner in crime."

"Thank you Peter," It brought joy to her face and almost tears.

"And besides you wouldn't look good in superhero tights."


	4. Gamma Attack

As our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man swung on his daily patrol through the roofs of Brooklyn, he rested on the highest rooftop. With a shot of his web, he read the paper from the Daily Bugle. "Spider-Man and the Avengers caused Latveria invasion in New York." Not to mention, he wanted to make up with his wife Chun Li for being so gullible around Black Cat.

He signed at the newspaper, not surprised with Jameson's reaction towards the incident. Before he was about to call his love, his spider sense went off.

As he leaped down the docks, he witness a bunch of Hazmat professionals suffering through the green radiation. Each and everyone one of them was turning into green strong monsters. Spider-Man got close, but wasn't sure what he could do to help.

"Hey guys, I see you're trying on some new makeup." Spider-Man teased as his mask protected him from the radiation. Each blow they throw at the wall crawler was either missed or redirected.

When the monster struck the street light, he fell on top knocking him down. "I guess the Hulk's green fever is spreading. No doubt Ross is getting a huge kick out of this."

"Very funny, but Ross isn't the one doing this Spider-Man." Bruce Banner interrupted in his human form. "Be careful with that stuff, its Gamma radiation and it will turn you into monster if exposed too much. And with your spider DNA, that would make pretty bad combination."

"Now that I think about it, General Thunderbolt Ross is very familiar with the Gamma rays." Spider-Man figured.

"There is another person, Samuel Sterns. That person you know well as the Leader. Since the Avengers are busy in their space patrol building a new satellite, and my cousin is out of town, I can use your help on this one."

"I'm in, so what's the plan?"

Bruce showed Spider-Man a tracking device, "The Leader is trying to spread the Gamma effect worldwide, but I managed to track his location somewhere else."

As they crawled through quiet, dim, dark tunnels of the Subways, Spider-Man spotted fast moving training it was sign of danger. Spidey and Hulk quickly reacted to the event. "You're going over the speed limit don't you think so buddy?"

"If you have time to joke, then you should have time to stop this train. The breaks are busted." The train Conductor exclaimed.

As told Spider-Man went outside squirted as much web as he could to stop the train; however, with the breaks cut it was going as fast as Racecar. He tried to stop it with his body, but Spider-Man was no Hulk, so his strength was very limited. So with himself up front, he used his webs as an anchor to try to stop the fast moving train. Hulk helped along the way.

He heard everyone panicking through the underground vehicle, but he could not afford to be distracted now. The more pressure he put into his power, the more strength he started burn. It wasn't until fifteen minutes later as the train started to slow down, despite missing a couple of stops.

As the doors opened everyone was glad to move out of the train safe and sound. Well most of them were hurt, but not too badly.

Spider-Man opened the doors and instructed. "Next stop Manhattan Express, run do not walk to the nearest exit." Hulk carried most of the passengers with his incredible strength. Some were in fear others were used to the jolly green giant.

"Thanks Spider-Man," a random guy said shaking his hand. "I don't know what would have happened if you have not shown up."

"I'm just doing my job by the way what cause the Subway to malfunction?"

"From what I heard it seems like Batroc the Leaper robbed the train and sent it out of control to cover his tracks. But he left when it started." The man explained.

"Oh I don't think he will be much of problem anymore." Spider-Man pointed up to Batroc captured in his webs. After that Spider-Man swung away.

* * *

Next, Spider-Man and the Hulk arrived at cargo bout stated on Bruce's Gamma tracking device. However, this bout was not in their time, instead it was dated a century ago. It had flying propellers on the back sides. The two heroes looked around to find the ship completely empty with visitors. "Yo Hulk, you sure this is the right location?" Spider-Man checked the track again.

"I'm positive, I may be the Hulk, but I still have puny Banner's brains." Hulk said.

From behind, Spider-Man and Hulk avoided at cannon being shot at them from behind. A beautiful blond French pirate, held her sword against Spider-Man's throat before he could make the next move. Like her nationality, she spoke the French language. Spider-Man was already puzzled with confusion. He had no idea what she said.

He inquired scratching his head, "I'm sorry; could you repeat that in slow motion?"

Soon she started to catch on of Spider-Man confusion, so she pulled out mysterious jewel. As it shined on Spider-Man's face, she had begun to speak the English language now. She exclaimed, "What is the meaning these trespasses on the ship of Ruby Heart? Perhaps you are working for him, polluting my waters."

Hulk grabbed Ruby Heart by the arm as he started at her with the intent to kill. "You better put that sword away unless you really want to see me angry. And you don't like it when I'm angry." Spider-Man stopped Hulk. "Easy big guy, from where we stand, we are the trespassers."

As Hulk set her down, Spider-Man started to explain. "Sorry about my friend here, he has a bit of angry issues. Either way, we came here, because where tracking a supervillain. And believe me he is major bad news."

Ruby Heart folded her arms. "Interesting, would this villain happen to be green with a big head?"

"Yeah, he calls himself the Leader he's trying to turn people into monsters like him." Spider-Man pointed to the Hulk. "No offense Hulk." Hulk rolled his eyes.

She pulled away her sword and said, "I see. So this Leader is the one poisoning my waters with his green energy."

"It's called Gamma radiation, but yeah." Spider-Man answered. "So maybe we could team up and stop him?"

By her glances, Spider-Man and Hulk didn't look like people to trust in her eyes. Then again she sensed truth in their reactions and their faces. She put away her sword and said, "Yes, I shall ally myself with you. Now what is the next course of action?"

It wasn't long before Gamma radiated octopus attacked Ruby Heart's ship. Through its tentacles, it started to ensnare the flying ship in its grasp. Making their moves, Spider-Man shot web in the beast's eyes, forward by Hulk incoming punch, and finally Ruby Heart's energy ball blasted into the beast.

"The Leader knows we are coming." Hulk warned.

"You're Cleaver Banner, just cleaver. You're already aware of my operation, but even with your allies, you still won't beat me. And speaking of allies I have some of my own thanks to my Gamma energy." The Leader chirped watched the three heroes from far away drone. Little did they know that Leader was onto their little pursuit?

"I tracked the Leader's Gamma energy coming from an Oil Power Plant, north from here. But if I know him well he will be guarded." Bruce said accessing his device through his computer. "And because of the radiation from within the plant SHIELD agents also cannot track his signature because of jamming interferences."

Spidey asked, "That's good and all, but what's going to stop us from turning into Gamma monsters like the Leader.

Bruce shot Anti-Gamma injectors in Ruby Heart and Spider-Man. "This should protect you two from the Gamma energy for a couple of hours. If we don't hurry the Leader will release his Gamma bomb upon the world and no one will be safe." Bruce's eyes lit emerald green. Now then, let's go smash us some goons. "

Thus Hulk hopped off the ship with Ruby Heart and Spider-Man hanging on his back.

"Beautiful isn't it, this world being remade in my image. Every Gamma monster will be under my control. I will lead this world to a better future." The Leader announced to the workers in his custody using for his experiments. Each and every one of them was exposed to triple the amounts of Gamma radiation. They begin to lose their humanity and turn primal.

* * *

Upon sight, Ruby Heart grabbed her book and chatted out water spell washing away the Gamma monsters. When Hulk shoved the others to the corner, Spider-Man webbed them up with the thickest line he and Bruce could make.

"Your early then expected heroes." The Leader noticed them with his back turned.

Hulk pounded his fist. "I'm going to smash you Leader."

Spider-Man ranted with humor, "Hey Leader, what's a matter still feeling left out in this world, because you'll have plenty of friends back in jail."

Ruby Heart pointed a sharp finger at the Leader's head. "You will pay dearly for poisoning my waters with your sick Gamma disease."

The Leader laughed at the heroes. "Do you really think it's over? I have plan for everything. Abomination, Absorbing Man, take care of our uninvited guest." As told the two super villains charged straight at the heroes. Once again Hulk went toe to toe with Abomination. It was contest of strength with two giants. Taken the form of Ruby Heart's anchor, Absorbing Man started to attack the pirate women with his one-two punch.

While Hulk and Ruby Heart was left with the two supervillains, Spidey was in charge of stopping the Leader. However, that task with difficult due to a bunch of Gamma radiated workers surrounding him. Each one of the monster pinned down the webhead from all directions. Struggling to get free only shot portion of his web.

He was relieved to be breathing after being dog piled on. Like machine gun, he blasted multiple amounts of web balls at the Leader. Hulk pounded Abomination constantly to the ground. Ruby Heart on the other hand matched speed with strength. She evaded through each blow of Absorbing Man's attacks and countered with her own series of attacks.

Leader smirked at Spider-Man's failed attempts. "You will not succeed. Your webbing has no effect on me Spider-Man."

With a chuckled Spider-Man asked, "Who says I was aiming for your bighead?"

The Leader turned around to find his jamming generators destroyed by Spider-Man. This signal connected to all incoming transmissions from SHIELD Helicarrier. Already the organization was locked to this location. Before Leader could fire his laser, Spider-Man quick thinking redirected the laser. It blasted nearly most of the Gamma radiated people and the two villains. It hurt them but not too life threating.

The final one was aimed directly at the Leader robot machine. "Say cheese Leader," Spider-Man cheered.

Venerable, Hulk finished off Abomination with Gamma powered punch. Ruby Heart also took the chance for the final strike to her opponent. She unleashed hoard of ancient pirate ghost. While he was distracted, she leaped up and delivered energy smash.

Nodding their head in what to do next, all three heroes launched their final strike at the Leader's machine. It gave the supervillain massive amounts of headaches, since his mind was connected to the machine.

He could barely get up say the proper words. "I was so close to making my own world."

Spider-Man went for his last joke, "You know if your head has gotten any bigger, you'll maybe be the size of a skyscraper."

Lastly, Banner used his antidote on the Gamma people, but to his shock it had no effect. Like him, these people had been exposed to WAY too much Gamma radiation. It brought him nothing but grief even to Ruby Heart and Spider-Man. "Sadly, they will need to be quarantine. They don't have much control on their Gamma power as much as I or Samson does." Bruce said mopping in defeat.

"How long do you think it will take to cure them?"

Bruce shook his head, "There is no telling for sure Ruby Heart, I'd calculate years before I could possibly make cure even with the help of Stark or Richards. Otherwise, I would have cured myself long ago."

Ruby Heart sighed in disappointment. "It would be painful that these workers cannot return home to their loving families."

"What a shame Banner? It looks like your efforts to cure the Gamma effect has failed, which means I have won this round." The Leader reminded while being taken by SHIELD agents. "Sooner or later they will turn against all of you and they will see that you are not heroes."

Not happy with his taunting, Ruby Heart punched the Leader unconscious. "You should not gloat on your winning."

"I guess all well that ends well I suppose." Peter said swinging away.

"I will not give up on trying to find cure for these people. But no doubt there will be a lot of backlash to me." Bruce said.

Spider-Man tapped Bruce's shoulder knowing his pain. "I know how you feel. I get enough criticism from Jameson."

* * *

Later on that day Peter called Chun Li to ease his mood. Since at this very moment, he needed someone to talk to.

She asked, "So you helped out Banner and met a new ally?"

"Yeah, we prevented a Gamma war, but at some cost. We weren't able to save all the people and now they are stuck as monsters." Peter quickly replied to Chun Li, "Don't worry nothing happened between us."

"Peter it's okay, I'm over it. And I trust you." Chun Li assured with calm tone. "Anyway, it was an unforeseen event Peter; no one could have known this would happen. It's not your fault or Banner's. Just be thankful that no lives were lost."

"Yeah tell it to Jameson; he already printed out the paper." Peter saw the Daily Bugle headline. It said, "Heroes are frauds, Spider-Man and Hulk cause Gamma radiation to innocent people."

"You should not let public opinion really get to you. No matter what he says or anyone else, you're better than this, you know it and I know it." She replied trying to cheer up Peter.

"Yeah I guess so, but I do wonder sometime." He says.

"You really are something else. Get home as soon as you can, I'll be waiting for you. We can talk about it afterword's, okay. I love you."

"Sure thing and I love you too."


	5. Scarlet Spider returns

Author's note: Still debating which sides will join Cap and Iron-Man's sides in the Civil War story. Some would be neutral, such as the magic characters. Still ideas would really help along the story. The real fun begins next chapter.

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon as the freelance photographer and the Interpol agent went out on nice evening. Cars engine barked as it was the typical New York City traffic either crowded with Taxi, police cars and ordinary Sunday drivers. The daily boardwalks of the city weren't any different as the people traveled from place to place.

It was just another day for the citizens even knowing that New York City wasn't completely safe from crime and corruption. But as long as the heroes of both worlds were there protectors, they had nothing to fear. But with the events that had happened through the city, the people's fate started to have second thoughts.

"Are you still bothered by everything that went on?" Chun Li inquired holding Peter's hand while walking.

"Kind of, but like my Aunt May taught me, I could only do so much and that's all that matters." Peter answered back gripping Chun Li's hand.

Chun li pulled his head. "Come on lets go for some Chinese, it will be my treat. There's an all you can eat restaurant across from here."

Upon arrival and receiving their table, Peter's spider sense triggered for different reasons. There was no danger in sight or outside. On glance, he saw someone that looked very familiar. He felt his spider sense connect to someone in the place.

"What is it Peter?" she asked with concern.

"Sorry about that." The man in the trench coat bumped into a stranger as he dropped his hat, Peter already identified him.

"Ben, is that you?" Peter instantly recognized with his eyes widen.

"Peter?" Ben replied.

It was coincidently reunion for the two Spider-Man. All three was beyond words to see each other face to face as they ate their meals. Ben was still shy about being around Peter, considering the fact he was him. Peter on the other hand was still feeling awkward around Ben, relieved.

Ben started off the conversation, "I heard you and Chun Li got married."

"You could have been there you know." Peter said.

"Oh I was, just out of sight from everyone else." Ben said still feeling apart from Peter. "I didn't want to be an inconvenience since I am a part of you."

"Are you still on that? Sure we may be the same, but that doesn't mean I want you banished from the rest of my life."

Ben turned his head reluctantly he still felt like an outcast from their eyes. He didn't think he deserved to be recognized as person. But not matter what Peter wanted him to still live on, since he never ask to be created. And his smile to Ben always assured him that he could never hate him.

"I don't know. I just don't know." He admitted with forced smile.

After a few hours of talking, Ben parted ways from Peter and Chun Li. He still felt like distancing himself from Peter further. When he was out of sight, Chun Li pulled Peter close and whispered to him. "Maybe you should try connecting to him even more." She suggested to Peter.

"Huh?" he inquired in confusion.

Chun Li nudged him. "Come on Peter, it doesn't take detective like me and science geek like you to know he's still down in the dumps."

Peter smiled as he took Chun Li's advice. "Well I'm sure a bit a swinging around the city will lighten up his sprits."

Chun Li grabbed his hand and gave slight peck on the forehead. "Don't be too long darling."

Peter gave false unreliable smile knowing that he can't guarantee his "on time nature."

* * *

As Ben changed into his Scarlet Spider costume, he roamed across city rooftops, not only patrolling for crime, but trying to distance himself. It didn't take long for Spider-Man to find him on top of the highest water tower. Shocked as he put on his guard, but when it was Spider-Man, he lowered his fist.

"Easy hotshot, you didn't think you would leave so easily without saying goodbye did you?" Spider-Man said with his arms folded.

Ben sighed. "You were always so persistent Peter. It's complicated."

"Look I told you before I don't think any less of you just because you're a clone. In fact I think it's rather cool having someone like me. You know like having brother because I was born an only child. I may introduce you to Aunt May sometime."

"I suppose so, but still…" Ben paused.

Before the next word could come out, Spider-Man immediately shoved Ben out of the way. The two had just dodged and incoming missile launcher. The shot was taken from fifty mile distance like sniper. As his spider sense detected the two were not alone.

Quickly the two of them rushed to the assassin's location, however he was well-prepared. Upon getting close, he tossed numerous daggers and ninja stars at the two Spider-Men. It was close, but they managed to evade the attacks despite getting slight torn on their suits.

Peter held Ben and asked, "You okay Ben?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but who was that?" Ben answered.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Keep on your guard and follow me." Spider-Man said going after the assassin (now marked with his spider tracer) in pursuit to find out his objection. And with Scarlet Spider-Man by his side, there was no doubt that they won't succeed.

The assassin was very well aware of Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider on his trail. For his next move, he retreated to a condemned apartment complex. It was a place due for demolition this week. As he heard the thump sounds, he quickly made his exit.

Before they could react, Spider-Man noticed C4 bombs set in place. For that the two spiders made their way out of the building as it exploded. As the place started to come apart, Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider rushed away from the assassin to save civilians from the falling rocks. Fortunately, nobody was hurt through this assault.

"You heroes are just as predictable as ever." The assassin taunted with a smile.

"Alright wise-guy, who are you and what do you want from me? If it's my autograph, you only had to ask."

"Your humor never fails to amuse me Spider-Man. I was hoping to go after your duplicate, but you'll make an excellent bonus." The assassin unmasked himself to the two spiders. It was a hit-man with target on his head.

"Bullseye," Spider-Man quickly recognized. "I see your still playing for the losing team."

"That's right Spider-Man, I'm being good money to destroy the clone, but you would make and extra money on my paycheck. And once I'm through with both of you, I'll go after that Interpol partner of yours for taking out my former boss."

"Sorry Bullseye, there won't be any bonus for you today." Spider-Man made the first charge at Bullseye. "And stay away from her or else." Spider-Man exclaimed.

"Getting a little personal, are you Spider-Man?" Bullseye said evading Spider-Man attack. Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider started to attack Bulleye's with series of kicks and punches. But even if he didn't have any special senses, the assassin still saw through their obvious attacks.

"And I thought Daredevil was predictable, you two are just amateurs." Bulleye said with straight edge kick to Spider-Man's rib cage. As the assassin pulled out his razor sharp cards, it was directly aimed at Scarlet Spider. Before the card connected, Spider-Man's quick reflexes took the hit for Ben. Before Spider-Man could counter attack Bulleye was already gone within a second.

Luckily Spider-Man's healing factor had saved him from anything fatal. "Ben are you okay, are you hurt?"

Ben's eyes widen on Peter in pain. "I'm fine Peter, but what about you?"

Spider-Man pulled the cards from his shoulder. Blood came from his shoulder, but the wounds closed up real fast. "I've had worst."

To his surprise, Bulleye had managed to get Ben with one of his card. It was laced with chemical lethal poison. It made Ben's skin tremble and start to break down. Ben felt like he was melting away. Peter noticed the effects on Ben. "Leave it up to Bulleye to stay one step ahead of us."

"So who do you think put up the money to send a high paying assassin like Bulleye?" Ben inquired swinging with Spider-Man (following the spider tracer) through the city.

Glancing at his spider tracer, Spider-Man said, "I can think of a couple of rich jerks that would pay to have me eliminated. Norman Osborn, the Kingpin, Justin Hammer, Silvermane, Hammerhead, and the list goes on. It is likely that Kingpin may be involved considering the fact that Bulleye was his right hand man."

Ben body started to feel like lead weights as he was having trouble controlling it. "But I shared your memories; didn't you and Chun Li take him out?"

"Yeah, but even prison won't stop him from coming after favorite spider. He is just that cunning."

"Do you think he know something about the cloning project?"

"I suppose not. Then again the two other suspects are Jackel and Wesker." Spider-Man figured out. "Both parties had borrowed money from the government to support that mad science projects. Jackel is dead, so I guess only him could pay Bulleye for his services."

* * *

Peter called the Interpol agent. "Chun Li, I need your help in tracking down a list of Albert Wesker's last known hideouts."

"So the targets still live?" Albert Wesker asked on intercom.

Bulleye talked to him on speaker. "Yeah, Spider-Man is with him which makes the hunt more interesting."

"Yeah well just get the job done on all three of them and I will see to it that you are rewarded greatly for your services." Wesker replied with a promising tone.

Before the next sentence, web shot at the intercom. The next batch was at Bulleye's face. It wasn't long as the two Spider-Men found Wesker's old hideout.

"Sorry but Bulleye's number has been disconnected please try your call again later." Scarlet Spider joked with low humor, due to being weak from the poison.

"Next time, leave the jokes to me. And put more humor tone into it." Spidey reminded.

"You're going to feel this freaks!" Bulleye barked.

From his wristbands, Bulleye's threw and large amounts of daggers at the Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider. They knew Bulleye was tricky with his throwing and his hand to hand combat skills, so they had to be careful. Bulleye may not be metahuman, but his assassinations skills were something worth reckoning with. He was like force of nature.

Not just knives and daggers, but also explosive chips were thrown at them. It was breeze for Spider-Man to dodge most of Bulleye's incoming projectile. But it was not the same for Scarlet Spider as he was slowly draining, each time that has past felt like life ticking away for him.

As Ben was caught with knife to his knee, he found himself hopeless against Bulleye. The assassin came close to him with another explosive chip. "I'd have to advise against doing anything reckless spider-brain; otherwise your little buddy is going to have an explosive heart attack." Bulleye said aiming the chip in Ben's mouth.

With Ben's health continuing to drop, Spider-Man could not risk his safety. He went down to ground level with his hands up. "You're just going to kill him anyway even if I do back down."

"You read me like an open book, but letting him go would be bad for business, nothing personal." Bulleye held out his final daggers.

Before his final assault, the three of them heard a crash. A second later, Bulleye had kick to his target looking face. Chun Li had just arrived following their location by map. "It took me a while to get here, sorry I'm late." She said getting in her stance.

Bulleye was not surprised; in fact it only made him grin further. "I guess more lambs to the slaughter."

"Don't underestimate me." Chun Li chirped in her fierce fighting stance.

All three of them charged at Bulleye exchanging blow for blow of martial arts tactics. Bulleye may have the advantage, but there was only so much that he could keep up with. It forced him to take leap back and tossed multiple ninja stars and glass pieces.

Bulleye nearly pierce their skins, but they managed to dodge the attacks. Many forms of combat, Bulleye was able to know from the top of his head. Knowing they weren't getting anywhere, the decided combine their attacks. The next move was Chun Li as she unleashed her usual fast kick on the assassin. As he was distracted Spider-Man caught him with his web and slammed him to the ground. For the finale and with his limited strength, Ben imitated Spider-Man Maximum Spider move by launching from side to side with kicks.

The three had managed to get Bulleye pinned to a corner. And even the assassin for hire knew when he was beat. "For a spider, you put up quite fight as well as your woman. But now I think I'm ready to call it quits." Bulleye replied in cocky nature.

With the last of his explosive chips, he had managed to get away without a trace to follow. He may have gotten away, but they were safe for now. And with Spidey's quick reflexes, Spider-Man managed to get the antidote from Bulleye's belt.

After a moment's rest Ben was back to his normal self. His humanity and his spider powers were back to good working order. He was human again. Spider-Man and Chun Li watched him get up on his feet. Chun Li placed her hand on his shoulder. "How are you felling?

"Just fine thanks, a little off, but fine." Ben sat up on his feet.

"You don't have to worry about Bulleye. Once he loses a match, he loses interest in his targets." Spider-Man assured.

Spider-Man and Chun Li help Ben on his feet. "Peter I…" Ben struggled.

"Knock it off with the clone stuff. I mean what I say. Chun Li and I do not think any less of you. If we didn't we would not come save you, little brother." Peter shot back winking.

Ben looked at Chun Li as she smiled and nodded agreeing with Peter. "Welcome to the family Ben."

"I'm sure we'll be able to drive JJ crazy now with two Spider-Men in the city. Right after you web his mouth shot."

"It's a deal, bro." Ben chuckled as it concluded with laughter.


	6. The Big Blow Out

It was day one in the production of the hit reality T.V show, featuring the young superhero group known as the New Warriors. The filming was now being broadcast in the suburban neighborhood of Stamford, Connecticut. They were on their daily patrol to take down a group of hidden super villains.

This time in the show, they had guest star. It was blond western cowboy from the distance future. He was wearing ruby shades, a blue and white power suit, and golden Sheriffs badge on his chest. Captain Commando was honored to accompany the young heroes on the set, while helping stop evil.

"Are we on the air, boss?" Speedball inquired.

"Yeah, Speedball we are rolling. How is it looking over there?"

"I'd say three villains have been spotted in the area. No, wait I see Coldheart in the backyard emptying out a trashcan. So that is four in total. All four is on FBI's most wanted list." Speedball reported.

"We got to be careful. We're clearly out of our league." Night Thrasher warned the others.

Captain Commando charged up his gauntlets, "I'm ready when you are."

"Yeah, but think of the ratings for this program. It will put us in business for more years to come. Maybe we'll even get renowned for a second season."

"So what is the plan?" Namorita inquired ready for some action.

"The plan is we make our move Namorita, after you spend five minutes in the makeup. I don't think that will be charming to the viewer's seeing that ugly zit on your chin." Speedball ordered.

As the woman in front was taking out the trash, she caught glimpse of Speedball in the bushes. Upon finding out, she quickly ran inside and shouted to the others, "We've been compromised. Everyone get in costume!"

When their cover was blown, the heroes clashed with the villains. There was no time to come up with a plan, since they were already discovered. For the sake of the cameras, they made the fight as realistic as possible. It was a matter of entertainment for the audience.

"Hey, I know you. You're the idiots from that boring reality show. There is no way; I'm being taken down by a Goldfish girl and a Bondage queen." The woman barked wielding two power swords.

"Your evil is at an end." Captain Commando retaliated taking on the woman with the blades.

The battle continued as one of the super villains used the opportunity to escape. It didn't take long for Speedball to order Namorita to pursue the villain. The white haired super villain ran through the peaceful suburban neighborhood of Connecticut trying to elude capture. He knew Namorita was on his trail as he grinned with anticipation.

Before he could make his next move, he found himself crashing into a children's school bus. The female aqua hero held him by the neck. "On your feet Nitro, and don't even think about trying your exploding tricks on me. If you even flinch that's going to make me hit you harder."

Nitro chuckled for bit, "Your Namorita, right. Well I'm afraid we aren't you typical Bargain Basement losers, baby." Nitro eyes lit up with intent. "…You're playing with the Big Boys now."

It was too late to stop Nitro as he set off a deadly explosion. It was nearly big enough to be a Nuke. It wiped off countless neighborhoods in a thirty mile radius. There was great number of casualties throughout this event. Not just people but other heroes were caught in the crossfire of the blast.

Stamford Connecticut was now a giant wasteland. Houses and city blocks were nearly in ruins, while some remained standing but destroyed.

"I'm here in Stamford Connecticut witnessing this tragedy that just went on. A massive explosion had just taken place in this residential neighborhood." a reporter alerted the press.

"Twelve hours ago, the preliminary casualties is said to be over six hundred with sixty including children." The second reporter informed.

This event was broadcasted worldwide as every hero from New York came to offer what support they can. Everyone from the Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four and the other heroes offered their aid to the Medical Team, Fire Fighters, and Police Officers.

Together they helped the remaining survivors buried in fallen ruble. Others helped the people create a good resting place for the ones who didn't survive.

"Relax everyone, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is always here to help." Spider-Man said lifting a rock for the injured people.

"Yeah, so you say. Forgive me if the feeling is not mutual. What's to stop you from killing your next victim?" One guy shot back shoving Spider-Man away.

"If you truly saved the day, I bet you or any other heroes would put those monsters out of their misery." Another man said shouted to Spider-Man.

Chun Li held a child in her arms that was knocked out. With ease, she placed her on the stretcher for the Ambulance to take. She sat down to take break. "I can't believe one man was capable of all this."

"Yeah, it's like the Nuclear War all over again." Spider-Man replied.

"I'm told Nitro has escaped in the back of a pickup truck but at least his the rest of his crew was captured." Iron-Man told the others.

Captain America was still not pleased with the vents. "Does it matter anyway? All these children and people, died from the sake of a stupid reality show."

"They should have called us. Cap. Speedball and the New Warriors knew they were out of their league with this one. The whole country saw the tape where they said they were only chasing ratings."

"Hey, we need some man power. There are more buried under here." The fireman called out.

As far as cleanup goes, the heroes also attended the funeral of the people who lost their lives through this event. "…We ask lord for your mercy, not only for the souls of the children who perished, but for the super-people whose carelessness caused this tragedy. Forgiveness is the first step to resolve, in our holy lord we prey, Amen." The Pastor gave his sincerest and heartbreaking prayer.

"You got a lot of nerve showing up here Stark." A weeping mother yelled at Tony. "What do you gain out of your dirty billions of dollars?"

"Ma'am, I understand your upset, but the New Warriors actions had nothing to do with me." Tony assured.

"Oh yeah, then who finances the Avengers? Who's been telling the kids for years they could live outside the law as long as they were tights." She continued to scream at Tony crying.

Tony had nothing to say at this point.

Tears continued to run down the women eye makeup face as she ranted on. "Cops are trained to carry badges for these sorts of things. Is that too boring for you Stark? But no; Joe Billionaire says all you need is some powers and badass attitude. And you can have place in this world with your very own super gang."

Chun Li grabbed the women's shoulder and led her out of the church. "My little Damien's blood is on your hands Stark." She shouted.

"I hope you are getting all of this Parker." Jameson reminded being amongst the crowd of people looking at Tony differently.

* * *

Things were only getting worst at this point. The US government was now starting to act on these events. The news was broadcasted worldwide. Even if it was only one place, the whole country still felt affected by these tragic events.

"Hey baby, sorry I'm late. I was just saving burning orphanage." Johnny said meeting his girlfriend at a Nightclub entrance.

"You got a lot of nerve showing up here. If I were you I would be ashamed to show my face." One person said waiting at the Nightclub entrance.

"Yeah, what's to stop you from blowing up a school?" a second citizen asked in an unhappy tone.

"Well too bad I'm not you, because everyone loves my charming face, pal." Johnny shot back. "And I had nothing to do with the New Warriors actions. Those guys were only c-list tops."

The man gave hatful scowl and said, "Baby killer."

Johnny's girlfriend held on to him with fear. "Johnny, I don't like this, let's go home."

"Whatever, I don't need this from the likes of…" Johnny paused as he got hit with glass beer bottle. The attack only got brutal from here on out.

"In breaking news, the Human Touch was victim of the local Nightclub attack from enraged citizens. Local law enforcements had already arrested the people who committed this assault and refused to comment on their input on the situation. Each day more and more people are putting pressure on the US government to demand action taken to the super heroes." The news anchor reported. "The people of Stamford are demanding Super hero reform as soon as possible. And those final details have been revealed, Jane."

"Thanks Tom, after events that have befallen in Stamford Connecticut, Congress has already rushed to the new system being set in motion. The new system is called the Superhuman Registration Act. It would require all heroes from different communities and worlds to register their full name with the federal government. It would be considered federal law enforcement agencies with all benefits and responsibilities implied."

"The masks have always been tradition for us, now they are telling us to be government enforcers." Falcon exclaimed.

Spider-Man interfere the conversation. "If they are forcing us to work for Uncle Sam, I think many might end up hanging their tights."

"The Fantastic Four identity has been public for years Spider-Man. And it has not once been a serious concern." Susan Storm told Spider-Man.

"Yeah, well I just don't want to come home to find blade in my wife's chest." Spider-Man said. "I know she is strong, but there is only so much we can do."

Cap was not amused by the broadcast. "I guess the politicians pretty much are the ones to tell us who the bad guys are."

Iron-Man made his opening announcement to everybody. "To that end, I've been offered a chance to testify before a Congressional Subcommittee."

"And I'm going to rally the people. We need to get a grassroots resistance movement going before SRA could gain possible momentum."

"We want you come along in case there is any trouble. We got a Quinjet waiting to fly us to Washington D.C. Let's hope, this will work out for the better."


	7. Road to Civil War

"So you're going to Washington D.C?" Chun Li inquired after hearing the situation of the heroes.

"Yeah, Congress is already on the fence about the Stamford situation. But Tony is has given a chance to speak his part on it, hopefully that will work out." Peter replied packing up his stuff; therefore, getting ready for his trip. He packed up his Spider-Man suit and an extra pair just in case. "Personally, I can't believe this is really going down."

Chun Li came out of the bathroom after changing her clothes. "Yeah and I can't really blame them considering the great number of lives that was lost." She took seat by Peter.

"Chun Li, what do you think of this?"

She was almost at a loss for words. She scout in close as their shoulders touched. "Honestly, I don't know. I've been a cop for years following in my father's footsteps and believed doing the right thing. I brought down numerous criminal organizations. But to have it turn out like this is all so sudden. What about you? What do you think overall?"

Peter was almost at loss for words as well. "I've had my fair share of adventures where Spider-Man was actually criminal. But this isn't your ordinary misunderstanding for the webhead. This is something different. What to do now?"

"Well whatever it is Peter, I trust you'll be able to make the right decision." She kissed him on the neck. "Not just from you but from your heart as well. And while we are apart, I will also think it over."

* * *

While on the flight to Washington D.C, the hero discovered smoke around the White House. When Peter took a closer look SHIELD agents were already dispatched to the situation. They were being attacked by an unknown terrorist group. "I have to prepare for the meeting. Everyone, go help the SHIELD agents as much as you can" Tony ordered.

After landing on ground level Spider-Man, Strider, Captain America and Ms. Marvel came down to assist the SHIELD agents. With fast intense speed, Strider was easily able to cut down the terrorist and their weapons before a single bullet was fired. Captain America also had no difficulties taking down a group of armed gunmen's.

With a combined assault Spencer and Ms. Marvel combined their powers against the terrorist assault.

"Glad you can make, this zone is secure. We'll get the choppers out." SHIELD lieutenant Farrell advised. "You should proceed down the hill. Head them off before they can hit us again."

"Take this American dogs, I'll…" one of the terrorist tried shooting the SHIELD agents. Before missile was fired, he was already cut down.

"You stupid vaguely-foreign freaks, you realize what you did? You ruin my vacation." Deadpool said in an angry tone. "And you dumb as nails SHIELD clones, I saw what you did to those cherry blossoms back there. You think those things grow on trees."

"Cherry Blossoms do grow on trees Deadpool. Aside from that, what are you doing here?" Spider-Man met up with Deadpool.

Deadpool twirled his pistols around. "My vacation was cut short because of these terrorist, so I'm in the mood to burn off my anger."

Maria Hill arrived on the scene. "It seems like Titanium Man is behind all of this. I'll take things from here. You and the others go save the Senators. You go down the subway and pursue that tin-plated Russian and his pals."

"All right Hill, just give us a ring when you need your car washed." Spider-Man replied.

"Yes, I'll keep you in mine. Now go, time is wasting."

It took his spider sense to respond to the missile launcher coming their way. Together Strider and Deadpool cut through the hoard of terrorist with their sharp blades. Ms. Marvel blasted her energy beams at Captain America's shield. The backlash of the attack impacted more terrorist armies at a time. Finally, with a mighty swing Spider-Man and Spencer delivered powerful punch.

"You want your precious senators? Come and get them if you dare." Titanium Man taunted the heroes. The super villain blasted multiple projectiles at the heroes. Strider reacted to the attacks with his new and improved Vibranium blade. The blast was reflected back to the super villain with damage to his cloaking tech.

"There is no place for amateurs." Strider said.

"I'll show you who the amateur is!" Titanium Man blasted the wall making his escape.

"Don't worry guys, I'll take these pencil-pushers back to the captail." Deadpool said leading the Senators away from danger.

"Hey nobody messes with Abe Lincoln." Spider-Man said shooting webballs at Titanium Man. He stopped the villain from laying a hand on the Lincoln statue. It was US monument that stood for more than a few decades.

"Your attack ends here." Captain America retaliated.

Titanium Man laughed nonchalantly. "You are once again a nation divided. And one by one you will fall." Titanium Man blacked more of his beams at the heroes. With his cloaking tech shot, he was only able to turn invisible for short time.

All four heroes kept their eyes peeled for any incoming sneak attacks from the Russian. Titanium Man was just lurking in the shadows attempting to make his move. When he accidently stepped on branch, the heroes already knew where to strike.

Ms. Marvel already went in for the flying charge. Spider-Man launched Captain America like wreaking ball at him. Spencer came in for the uppercut from beneath him. While in the air, the ninja came in with multiple strikes from all over. He then summoned his pact of cybernetic tigers and eagles for the final blow.

"It's over Titanium Man. Why don't you be a good little Russian and give yourself up." Spider-Man teased the villain.

"You fool; you think you've won, but you haven't. You will soon see. You have already lost everything." Titanium Man's suit was damaged as he collapsed on the ground. By time they went for the capture, he was already gone.

* * *

After the attack, the situation not only had grown, but it had increase. Things were changing, but not for the better. More and more people with large signs stood by the White House. The signs either said "Control the heroes, register the cape, sign the bill, and avoid further deaths and tragedies." It only gave Congress more of reason to act further in the registration act.

As Congress pounded the hammer, "You may make your opening statement Mr. Stark."

"Thank you Mr. Senator. In spite of these recent events that went on, I personally don't think forcing super heroes from different places or worlds to register with the government is the answer. This law will split the hero community in two with consequences I'm not sure any of us wants to pounder." Tony made his opening announcement to the US government senators.

"Thank you for taking the time to speak with us Mr. Stark even after the attack went on. We know you're a very busy man as both yourself and Iron-Man."

"Not a problem Mr. Senator, it was an honor to be here."

A couple weeks have passed before after the senate, more and more people demanded action from the government. Pressure and turmoil continued to unfold with the heroes of both worlds. While the president was expected to sign the Act into law, questions and concerns have been raised of how the world's super heroes might react to the situation.

"This is completely insane Hill. I won't do it." Captain America shot back not pleased on the outcome of the situation.

"Was it not clear I was giving you an order? Maria Hill inquired with gang of SHIELD agents.

"You're asking me to arrest people who risk their lives for this country every day."

"I'm asking you to obey the will of the people Captain. So either you bring them in or we'll bring you in."

"I bet you've been waiting for this day for long time Hill." As the SHIELD agents started to crowd the super soldier, Captain America put his guard up. "Weapons down gentlemen or I'll…"

"Set Tranquilizers now!" Hill exclaimed.

After she gave her command, Captain America grabbed one of the agents and used him as a barrier. The Super-Soldier charged with running charge at the remaining SHIELD agents. Seconds later, he leaped off the Helicarrier twenty feet from the ground. Lucky a fighter jet was in the area, he wasted no time boarded the plane and convincing the pilot to keep moving.

"You idiot, we are trying to save lives." Maria Hill mumbled wiping the bruise off her mouth as she watched the Super-Soldier get away.


	8. Turmoil

It was a new change that would change the hero's fate that evening. The demands of the people had begun to grow as the President made his decision about the SRA being set into motion. More and more protesters stood by the White house with large signs waiting for his final response. "To think he would go underground with this, and everyone else who disagrees sudden has a leader, perhaps we should hold off on this."

"That won't be necessary Mr. President. Registration will go as planned. We will take care of Captain America." Iron-Man assured with Maria Hill, Crimson Viper and Mr. Fantastic at his side.

* * *

Many of the heroes from the two worlds wanted to support the act, others were not on the same fence, and some just choose not to get involved. The beautiful Interpol agent sat at her desk in the dark looking over her badge. She also glanced at the picture of her father. Like she told Peter, she didn't know what to make of this situation.

Disrupting her train of thought, her boss flicker the lights on alerting her of his presence. "Is there something on your mind Chun Li?" he asked with much concern.

Chun Li took a breath of air and replied. "I just have a lot on my mind sir."

The boss pulled up a chair next to her. "You mean about the Registration Act, requiring all heroes from all over the country to register?"

She gave off a silent nod.

He grabbed the photo of Chun Li and her father. "Your father was big believer of Law and Order. He worked all his life to bring down the criminal organization Shadaloo even if he had to go overboard with his assignment."

"Yes, he was dedicated to his work which is why I became police officer before Bison took him away from me."

"Those heroes in costumes you worked with put their lives on the line for people whether they are certified law enforcement or firemen. To them, just as long as the people they save are alive and well, it is a reward to them." He told Chun Li.

"They are not only allies, but they are also my friends. And I would hate to fight against them because of this new law in place, not just for me but my husband as well." Chun Li said putting her hand on her heart.

The boss walked up the window with his hands behind his back. "I've seen soldiers and cops that didn't always go by the book because of unreasonable orders. And your father was one of them, even if he had strong sense of justice he was still kind and caring to a lot of people, not just your standard, every day, cop."

Chun Li didn't answer back, still in doubt. The boss approached her and both his hand on her shoulder. "My point is Chun Li, follow what you think is right. Do not torture yourself in doing something you don't like. I will not think ill of you no matter what choice you make."

It was a lot to sink in for the Interpol agent as she walked through the dark New York streets of Brooklyn. It was perfectly quiet as she kicked a tiny rock while walking. As she left her badge and gun back at the station she wondered, what was she going to do at this point? Would she uphold the law or disobey it?

She stopped dead at tracks already getting on guard. Through the shadows, it was Captain America that appeared before her. Without a second thought she charged at the Super Soldier with barrage of kicks. Through some quick time maneuvering, he was able to evade all of her blows.

She was not done as she came for second round of kicks through her other leg. As the last kick came, he grabbed her leg and swung her to the wall. "You have impressive moves Chun Li." Cap complimented.

"Thanks, now try this." She threw a series of straight punches. He caught both blows and placed her in submission. Cap held both arms to her backside. So in a last stitch effort, she kicked her feet off the wall thus performing back flip. She rushed for a spinning bird kick. Captain America was able to parry most of Chun Li's kicks. However, he was sudden caught off guard with an uppercut kick to his jaw. While Cap was down, she swooped in for the kill. It wasn't until she was in breathing distance, Captain America delivered double trust punch to Chun Li's ribs.

As Chun Li was collapsed near the trashcans, Captain America offered her a hand up.

"Captain, why's did you rebel against the act? I mean you've been in wars all your life. Weren't you trained to always follow orders?" Chun Li inquired istting on the roof.

"That was almost eight decades ago Chun Li. It is true I've been in wars, but even a soldier still knows right from wrong."

"Aren't you afraid the world may call you traitor and eventually hate you?"

Captain America stood at the edge of the building looking down at the city. "Like everyone else I fight for my beliefs that is why this nation was founded for one principle above all else. And to have it all torn down is pretty overwhelming."

Chun Li stood by his side to look down at the city as well. Upon glance, she began to understand his perspective.

"I once told Spider-Man this once. It doesn't matter what the newspapers says, politicians or even the whole world, they do not define you. You do. You are you and that's all that matters. So no matter the odds or even consequences, I will keep fighting for my beliefs as long as I hold my head high. I know you will do the same and not just for yourself, but your father as well." Captain America told Chun Li.

This was a lot to take in for the Interpol agent as she watched Captain America disappear.

That night she went to go visit the gravesite of her father. As usual she planted flowers and candles to honor his memory. After a moment of silent prayer, she took deep sigh. "This may be one of the hardest and probably the dumbest choices I ever made in my life. But please continue to watch over me father."

"Hello Chun Li, I trust you had long day of work." Aunt May was first to greet her through the front door.

"Hi Aunt May, I had some follow up work to do and it got pretty hectic. Where is Peter?" Chun Li said collapsing on the couch with her jacket off.

Aunt May offered Chun Li some tea. "He said he was staying at friend's house for tonight, so he'll be back tomorrow."

Chun Li took a sip of her tea. "That's very typical of him to keep his wife waiting. I guess old habits never die." As she rested her head on the couch she thought about how Peter was going handle this situation. _"Nonetheless, I hope you're having better luck then I am Peter."_


	9. Peer Pressure

"Okay Iron-Man we are going on the air, in three, two, and one." The cameraman called rolling the film for Iron-Man's big announcement.

"My fellow superhumans and heroes, I'm calling on you today to unite and do the right thing, not just for us, but for the whole world. Iron-Man made his opening announcement on television. "Recent events have left the public doubting us. But we have chance to exercise our powers and earn back public trust. The Superhuman Registration Act will not stop us from fighting crime and saving lives. It will give us increase accountability and a mandate from the citizens. It will also give us a chance to once again be the good guys. Register today, it's the right thing to do and it's the law." Iron-Man concluded.

"This message was brought to you by the Stark Foundation," as the credits started to roll.

"Cut and print, that's a wrap folks," The director shouted to the film crew.

The film crew disbanded as the bell ranged and lights dimmed that afternoon. Nothing much had changed. It was hard day for them. Where would they stand at this point? Heroes from all over were still not proud of the president's decision to enforce this unfair new law. Tony did the best he could, but even his reliable resources weren't enough to convince the government to change his mind.

Since the Act was going to be a law soon, Tony had already rallied his forces as well as Captain America.

"You're a real Mr. President out there Tony." Peter said wielding his trusty camera.

"Anything it takes to get the word out for those who either agree or disagree with the Registration Act." Iron-Man said. "Where do you stand in this Peter? I could really use a right hand man."

"I haven't decided yet." Peter replied.

Before they could take their leave, an incoming transmission came to television without the film crew's consent.

It was Captain America making his opening announcement to the people on T.V. "Attention everyone, the right thing to do is not to turn superheroes into common criminals because they stand up for their civil liberties. It's not to bind with red tape for those who seek to protect the innocent. It's not to endanger those who risk their lives for this country by forcing them to reveal their secret identities. No, the right thing to do is to stand up with your fellow heroes and fight the Registration Act. Whose side are you on?" Captain America concluded his speech.

After his speech, the last message that said, "Stop the S.H.R.A and join the fight."

"Great, Cap is a figurehead now. He really won't live this down." Iron-Man said.

"I don't know Tony, revealing my identity to the world is a stretch even for me. I worked all my life to keep it hidden from the world." Peter told Tony out of his Iron-Man suit.

"I understand you don't want to repeat the same mistake like from the past, and it's the law."

"Even so, I'm not you. I didn't reveal my identity to the world and have boatload of money. If I do that my enemies will stop at nothing to make sure I'm dead or at least have my head mounted on their wall."

"I promise you that will have the most secure protection as possible. I won't let anything came to them, not your aunt or even your wife." Tony continued to push. "If you go down this path, you'll be a criminal. Not just the police, but SHIELD and the Pro Registration will be after you."

"Like you had clean record all your life Mr. I get drunk after meetings."

"I'm being serious Peter. I need to know where you stand in this. It begins at midnight the next day." Tony tried to convince Peter.

"Give me time to think it over Tony." Peter said trying to get away.

* * *

As he did is daily web slinging to clear his head over the Registration Act situation he looked down at the city. There was so questions that pounded into his head. He been Spider-Man since he was young, did he really want to give that up now. Could he even imagine himself in such predicament? It was not that he did not have fate in Tony's abilities, but was he really willing to take that risk? Could possibly deal with another tragedy?

Before he could let out sigh, purple smoke clouded him and his spider sense. "Greetings to you Spider-Man, I sense your troubled mind." Instead of Madam Webb, Rose, the Italian fortunate teller appeared before him.

"Madam Webb usually comes unexpectedly, but less flashy." Spider-Man teased.

"She is rather busy at the moment so I came in her place." Rose greeted setting up a table with handful of Tarot Cards. "Please take a seat and let your mind be at ease."

Spider-Man picked out card to reveal a demon covered in fire. He picked out second card to show another demon engulfed in nature. Already he was at a loss for words over the situation Rose was showing him. "So educate me, what does this mean exactly? They are both demons."

"Silly boy, off course they are demons." Rose set the cards on measuring scale, but they were evenly matched. "Their power is equal to one another, meaning that there are the lesser of two evils."

"Lesser of two evils, but one is following the law and the other is not. It's fight between whose right and who's wrong." Spider-Man explained.

"Yes, one path will lead to enlightenment while the other leads to destruction. And depending on the choices most people make with this new law, it will have very unfortunate outcome perhaps even bigger." Rose made her tarot cards disappear. "Be on your guard Spider-Man, I trust you will make the right choice for your future not just for yourself but for others who believe in you. Good luck. And even if you do, you are not alone."

A minute later, Spider-Man was back on top of the building as Rose had diapered from his sight. "Man I never thought I'd miss Madam Webb and her lectures. I really should avoid these late nights."

As he came home, Chun Li waited for him resting on his bed. She was glad to see him as she greeted with warm hug. "I've been waiting for you. I wish you'd tell me otherwise, that you're going to be taking an extension Peter."

He wrapped his armed around her body. "Sorry Chun Li, I just had a lot on my mind and I needed to get it off my chest."

Chun Li leaned her back on Peter's. "You're not the only one smart guy."

"Chun Li, if I make the wrong choice, would you still support me?"

Chun Li kneed down in front placed her hands on both her husband shoulders. "I would until my last breath Peter, regardless of the outcome. You are my husband after all. Even if some may disagree, I have faith your decision. You'll always my support. You're not alone in this."

"Thank you Chun Li." Peter let out big smile thus his worries have lifted. "When I'm with you around there is nothing we can't accomplish together."


	10. Whose side are you on?

That afternoon Tony held a Press Conference supporting the Registration Act and honoring the lives that was lost in Stamford. Lots of reporters, photographers and ordinary citizens appeared on the scene. Tony made his opening announcement to the people.

"Ladies and gentlemen allow me to introduce to Mrs. Miriam Sharpe." He introduced. "As you heard she was one of the mothers that lost her son in the Stamford incident and she is my kick-started passion in the employment of all superheroes. And I'm sure with her support; it will be a brand new day for us without no more deaths of the innocent." He said with smile.

Spider-Man made his opening announcement next. Being around so many people was something new for the webhead, but he stayed calm nonetheless. "Um, hello everyone as most of you knows, I guarded my secret pretty carefully for long time. And after a long talk with my family and my friends, I have decided to finally come out of the closet."

"Mrs. Brant, if you even ask what I want for breakfast right now, your fired." Mr. Jameson warned staying glued to the T.V.

"I'm not wearing my old mask, because I'm ashamed at what I might do. I'm proud of whom I am, and I'm here to prove it right here and now…" Spider-Man paused. One second later, he took off his mask, thus revealing himself to the whole crowd.

As she was revealed to the world, cameras went off like an intense roar. Peter was no longer ashamed and he continued to talk to the people. "My name is Peter Parker and I had been Spider-Man ever since I was fifteen years old. With that being said, are there any questions?"

Everyone from his closest friends to his fellow employee's jaws dropped over the sight of Spider-Man unvalued to the world. News reporters and cameras continued to swam like flies on the hero. Now everyone wanted a piece of him.

As he got home that day after public reveal, he found his home in smoke. Quickly, he followed his spider sense to the danger ahead. As he burst in the house, everything was already destroyed from the inside. There was so many scratches blood and slash marks all over the house. When he went in, Parker's eyebrows had raise up high.

He saw Chun Li and Aunt May in chains suffering very brutal blows. They were bleeding head to toe. "Welcome home Spider-Man or should I say Peter Parker." Kingpin and his gang greeted with dark smile. He wasn't alone; the Sinister Six were with him on this whole attack.

"Fist, what have you done?" Spider-Man inquired with rage.

"Come now dear boy, your face was all over the news. And I was able to call on some old favors to take you down. They were more than happy to help me on this plan."

"Peter, how could you do this?" Chun Li struggled while in dire pain.

"Chun Li I'm sorry, I just thought I could do a lot more." He tried to explain.

"How very touching, but very stupid?" Kingpin said.

As Spider-Man went in for the attack on the mob boss, he was already captured from behind by Doctor Octopus. With his mechanical arms, he held Spider-Man's arms and legs. Spider-Man was really helpless at this point.

"Carnage, why don't you deal the killing blow to the two women?" Kingpin inquired.

The murderous maniac was glad to do so as his arms turned into blades. "It looks like its dinner time."

In front of his very eyes, he saw Carnage deliver the killing blow to his two remaining family. Their lives were taken before his very eyes. "You have lost Spider-Man and I have won." Kingpin chirped holding out his cane. He held it to Spider-Man neck to reveal a hidden blade. And with the final twirl, the blade was aimed straight at his heart with a loud painful agonizing scream of death that nobody heard.

* * *

"Peter, Peter, wake up Peter, are you alright?" Chun Li shook him with worry in her eyes.

Peter was found on his chair breath very heavily with hand on his forehead. He was back to reality as it was relief of fresh air that it was all a dream. "You were sweating in your sleep; looks like you were having a nightmare." Chun Li reminded. "You know, you should stop staying up late like this. It's not healthy even for you."

"Chun Li, what time is it?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Thirty minute till midnight. It's the final date of the Registration."

Upon arriving at Stark Tower that night, the two caught Mr. Fantastic and Luke Cage auguring with one another. Few heroes were there, while others were no shows. While Mr. Fantastic accepted the Registration with ease, Luke Cage was not on the same page as him. No matter what theories, he tried to convince Luke with, he still was not budging.

"I understand your skepticism Luke, but you have to believe me. I crunched the numbers and we absolutely can't rebel against the government on this. If we do then the consequences will be…" Mr. Fantastic tried to reason with Luke.

"It can be any worst then burning the Constitution." Luke shot back.

"You're exaggerating. This is temporary measure, once things have settled down…" Mr. Fantastic paused.

Luke retaliated, "I ain't buying it Reed, and I believe somebody as brainy as you would."

"Oh hello, good timing, perhaps you can talk some sense into Mr. Cage here. He and Iron-Fist seem determined to get arrested."

"He's the one who needs a reality check, but good luck getting anywhere with that." Luke pointed and left.

"So Reed as the smartest man in the world what is your take on the Act? Spider-Man was the first to talk to Mr. Fantastic.

"There's morality and there is practically. I may have personal issues with the Act, but I also have hard evidence that we rebel against it the world will be in peril. So after all, there is really one sane choice here." Reed answered with the best of his knowledge.

"Yeah, but isn't the lesser of two evils, still evil?" Spider-Man replied remembering his advice from Rose.

"I'm not saying the SRA is evil. But going down a path like this would certainly be irresponsible and foolish." Mr. Fantastic told Spider-Man.

"So it's either sign up or go to jail?"

"I'm not in charge of that off course, but that is what I'm hearing. It is not pleasant thought. But I hope you make the correct choice."

"Hey Luke, how's it going so far?" Spider-Man greeted to talk.

"So you folks made up your minds yet, from what I hear their not going to let us enough time sit on the bench any longer?" Luke Cage inquired meeting up with Spider-Man and Chun Li.

"You got any compelling reasons why I should be criminal Luke, because that is what it will look like from here?" Spider-Man asked.

"I'm no government puppy Spider-Man. And I assume you and your girl feels the same way. There are worst things to do then risk jail time to do the right thing."

"I suppose the right thing equal beating up government employees." Chun Li added with her arms folded.

"Hey if they are enforcing unconstitutional laws and hunting you down like a dog? Then hell yeah, I'll fight for it."

"Attention all superheroes, the Registration Act is effect, you are now required to report to Commander Hill on ground level to register your identity with SHIELD." The SHIELD agents said on loudspeaker.

As Spider-Man and Chun Li landed on the second floor, they met up with Maria Hill and few SHIELD agents. Off course they knew it was only a precaution, depending on their choice. Still, they felt that they were ready for anything that goes wrong.

"I'm glad to see you're willing to meet with me on civil terms. If your register, you will be bona-fide law-enforcement-agents. Step up and sign here, please." Maria Hill presented.

"Sure thing Hill." Spider-Man said reading the contract. One side wanted him to sign up, but other side was reluctant. Because of unpleasant memories and the dream he had, Spider-Man found himself at standstill. Could he risk repeating another tragedy?

After a few minutes, Maria Hill was getting impatient. "Come on, I don't have all day. Chun Li, perhaps you can convince that idiot to register faster."

Chun Li leaned on the wall waiting for Spider-Man. "He's a grown man able to make his own decisions Hill. I'm not his mother."

As the bad memories continued to pound his head, he came to his final decisions. "Sorry Hill, but I'm not going to do this." Spider-Man slammed the clipboard on the desk.

"You're not getting out of here until your register and if you don't, we will drop you so fast your superhero heads would spin!" Mari Hill exclaimed as her SHIELD agents started to crowd Spider-Man. They were more than ready to use deadly force.

"Tough words Hill, but can you back it up?" Spider-Man shot back. He rolled over for double kick at one of the SHIELD agents. Next, he spirited webs on another agents face. As one of them was able to fire at Spider-Man, Chun Li quickly threw horizontal kick at one of them.

Maria Hill was about to intervene as she pulled out her gun. Spider-Man tossed fallen SHIELD agent at the new Director of SHIELD before she could even think about reacting. Chun Li bushed off her hands as she was done with her share of agents.

As Maria Hill was stuck under two fallen SHIELD like dog pile, she gave the two an intensifying scowl. "You just made J. Jonah Jameson a very happy man, webhead." Hill gave Chun Li a deadly look as well. "And as for you, I'll enjoy seeing you rot in prison, you traitor."

"Hey now if you're going to get personal that really isn't fare. I got nothing on you besides that weird looking haircut, off course." Spider-Man gave his last joke to Hill.

"You'll have to catch me first Hill." Chun Li mocked Hill with a smile. Finally, Chun Li knocked out the SHIELD Director with a stomp. "Sorry about that."

When the SHIELD agents were cleared out, Mr. Fantastic went flying in also unconscious. "Don't worry kid; he'll bounce back up sooner or later. Songbird will be fine too." Luke Cage rushed in. "You made the right choice, I knew you would. Now let's get out of here before anymore of these lackeys to deal with."

"I really thought you were going to register." Chun Li told Spider-Man while running out of the building.

"I was, but I just couldn't. I guess JJ will have a field day for this." Spider-Man grabbed Chun Li and swung out through the dawn skies. "I'm impress you didn't register."

"Peter, my job is to stop crime, not arrest people for being good Samaritans. Even if the times have changed, I still believe in fair play and doing the right thing." Chun Li winked at Spider-Man. "And I said I'll support you regardless."

"Well it looks like things are going to ugly from here on out on our adventure."


	11. First Assault

"Hey Chun Li, what would have happened if I did register?" Peter inquired.

"I'd divorce you faster than you shot your webs." Chun Li answered trying on different clothes in the Changing Room.

Peter gave a regretful face.

Chun Li giggled for bit, "I'm just kidding; I would still support you all the way. But I would not like it. And besides I know you're smarter than that."

As the curtains opened Chun Li was in different outfit this time. As opposed to her traditional gear, she changed into something different. It consisted of blue and yellow, embroidered vest, a jumpsuit, athletic shoes, while still retaining her non sharp bracelets. "You're not wearing your other outfit."

"I'm a rebel now Peter, so I figure it was time for change of appearance."

"I remember the last time you wore that. It kind of made your butt look fat."

Insulted by his joke, Chun Li japed his shoulder hard. "That's real funny wise guy, but flattery won't get you anywhere."

* * *

Luke Cage and Iron-Fist led the two to secret underground base. It had been two days since Registration law was issued. And Tony and his group were already making their move on unregistered superheroes. Few unregistered heroes were captured. Most of the base was solid rock, but mixed with technology. They weren't the only ones here. There were other heroes who opposed the Act of Registration.

The Super-Solider greeted on the big screen of the base. "Welcome to the Resistance, I'm glad to see there are still heroes willing to fight the good fight and stand up for what's right. I know it wasn't an easy choice, but it will all be worth it soon. It's also encouraging to see number of SHIELD Agents defecting to our side." Captain America pointed at the recruits dressed in white. "They call themselves the White Star, apparently in my honor. I can't tell you we are in for an easy time. Stark and SHIELD has advance technology and unlimited resources at their side."

"None of that matters, what we got is more important." Luke added.

"Yes, we got the moral high ground. We know we are in the right. Our path to victory is to convince the public repeal that law and show everyone what it really means to be a hero, without being controlled."

"We're not the only ones. We have allies outside to help us, so count on being asked to help real soon."

"This old Hydra Storage Faultily may not be a Stark Tower or an Avengers Mansion, but I know it will hold against any unnecessary visitors from Stark and SHIELD."

"You damn fool. Do you realize what you just done?" Maria Hill shouted blowing gasket Deadpool.

"Well par to the course, crazy lady. And beside I could always go the other way on my next story." Deadpool shot back with his nonchalant chatterbox self. The Merc with the Mouth had just assaulted a gang of SHIELD Agents stopping his show. Not only was he not interested in registering, but didn't like being hunted down and selling out.

"I just love watching myself in action." Deadpool admired leaning back on the chair.

"He actually let you in here." Chun Li questioned with her hands on her hips.

"What can I say? I'm popular everywhere. The fans know it and even the author knows it. He'd be crazy not to give me enough screen time. Or else maybe I'd ask him for bigger guns along the way."

While Chun Li settled down at the control console looking over activity, Spider-Man decided to talk with the Captain. "Hey Cap, how does it feel? I guess it's pretty ironic of Captain America going up against America."

"I guess just because of my name, folks assume I stand for the American Government. I don't. I stand for the American dream, the American way of life." Cap answered showing his liberty shield.

"You speak from experience. Has this happened before to you?"

"I clashed with those in power before, but this is by far the most serious case. We have to stand up for what's right no matter what."

"You're quite the motivation speaker." Spider-Man complimented.

"I'm glad to hear we see eye to…" Cap paused over sudden alert. He rushed to the control console to find trouble.

"What's going on?"

"Bad news, our base in Jersey City has been discovered by SHIELD. Stark is making his first move. Our people are under attack and are in need of immediate assistance. Cable was in charge of the operation, but we lost contact with him. We need to protect our weapons and keep the data Cable had of our allies and base operations." Cap announced. "The base defenses are already compromised, get there ASAP. I already selected a team; Chun Li will lead the charge. Get our people and Intel out of there."

* * *

Using one of the jets from the Hydra base, the team moved quickly and swiftly through the darkness of Jersey. SHIELD Agents were already making their move by setting explosive all over the crates. Behind the SHIELD's, the team made their way to the dock entrance.

"Team, this is Cable, SHIELD is trying to destroy our drones. Take out the Agents and disable the bombs. I'm sending Spider-Women to assist you." Cable ordered on private commutation line.

"Freeze, you unregistered capes!" The SHIELD Agents exclaimed aiming their guns and bright light at Chun Li and her team.

"I don't even have a cape to register." Spider-Man joked with his hands up along with the others.

"If you say so." Iceman froze the whole ground and the remaining SHIELD agents. "Well you did say freeze didn't you?"

"Johnny, keep a look out for incoming air support." Chun Li ordered the Human Torch.

With thumb up, he replied, "You got it Chun Li. Flame on."

As more SHIELD Agents continued to come their way, one of them shot rocket launcher at them. Icemen placed a very thick icewall to guard against the attacks. "Deadpool, you're up. Have some fun, you too Spider-Man." Chun Li told.

"Fun is my middle name, so who wants a piece of the Merc?" Deadpool leaped in at the agents with both swords. "You SHIELD dogs don't know what you're missing. I won't include you as guest stars on my next debut."

With fast teleportation, he was able to cut down the weapons and the SHIELD forces before they could even flinch. As he spotted more along the way, he tossed out few grenades shouting out, "Pineapple surprise bitches!"

Spider-Man already hung most of the SHIELD agents from web. It was like being caught in real spider web. "Why don't you guys hang around for while? I would hate to hurt you cute little SHIELD Agents a bit more."

"You're going to regret this Spider-Freak!" the SHIELD Agent yelled out.

"Come on, we have to get those bombs off the ship." Spider Women called.

"Hey SHIELD Agents, am I hot enough for you?" Human Torch asked burning most of their gear and weapons.

"Yeah, you guys need to chill for a bit." Iceman added freezing most of the Agents.

"Hey I thought was in charge of the puns around here." Spider-Man called out taking out most of the bombs from the docks.

"I can make jokes too you know." Deadpool added punching one SHIELD from attacking him from behind, while his back was turned.

"Thanks for your help; Cable held is held up at an old Hydra base nearby. You have to help him." Spider-Woman informed.

"I guess you're on a different side as oppose to your previous one." Chun Li reminded. "I read the files about you Jessica."

"I know what I did, but leave my past out of this. Right now there are people who need our help."

Before the next word, a SHIELD Helicopter showed up with bright searchlight, "All unregistered combatants are ordered to stand down or deadly force will be authorized!"

"I'll handle things from here, you go help Cable." Spider Woman suggested flying away.

After cutting down an army of SHIELD agents, Chun Li and her team made it to the made base. However, the SHIELD Agents weren't alone on this attack. They also had some super powered assistances.

"You three go inside and help Cable; I'll continue to monitor the outside." Chun Li commanded her team of heroes.

Iceman, Human Torch, and Spider-Man nodded doing what she said. The three of them rushed into the Warehouse base to fend off the agents and government employed super humans. A few minutes, it was quiet from outside until she sensed an enemy. She didn't need to turn her back to see someone behind her.

"Your friends will not get far." The crimson haired SHIELD Operative approached her with killing intent. "You're facing down your own government and all of SHIELD. It's a shame you could have had promising career."

Chun Li got into her usual fighting stance, "Sorry Natasha, this is one government job I'm not taking if it means turning against my friends. But I guess you would considering the fact you have long history of betraying your friends whether it was mission or not."

"Being asked to sign a paper is not what I call oppression. Regardless, I cannot allow you go any further. I don't want to fight you but you're not giving me much choice." Black Widow made the first move shooting darts from her gauntlets. With a few somersaults and back flips, she was able to evade the blow. The former Interpol agent came down with heel kick.

Both of them paced back and forth trying to find an opening. They were eventually matched in terms of combats skills, being trained for years. That didn't stop Chun Li from launching more kicks at the super spy. Only a few time Chun LI was able to land at hit, yet Natasha got most blows in.

"Give up this foolish charade; you know you can't beat me." Black Widow warned. "All SHIELD Ops to my position capture Chun Li at once."

Before the soldiers could get to her, they were all cut down within millisecond thanks to the Merc with the mouth. "I am definitely scratching you off my Christmas card list." Deadpool said twirling his swords.

"You didn't think I had backup as well did you?" Chun Li inquired spitting out blood.

"It does not matter; I'm more then capable of taking you down myself." Black Widow's kick had been caught by Chun Li.

"Those are nice kicks, but now let me show you mind." Chun Li retaliated with fast roundhouse kicks. The next patch was double kick to the rips. For the finale, Chun Li launched her own projectile at close range putting Widow down. "Oops, I should have held back some."

"Nah, she'll get up from that soon." Deadpool said wrapping his hand on Chun Li shoulder. "Anyway, we kicked major butt all around."

In the meantime, the three wisecracking heroes made their way to the main base fending off large numbers of SHIELD Soldiers and Drones coming their way. When they were surrounded, Spider-Man webbed up most of them as Human Torch blasted a stream of fire. For the next combined move, Human Torch and Iceman shot their abilities together. It combined to great ability of fire and ice. They found Cable locked inside his own room as company was already waiting for them.

"I understand you think you're doing the right thing, but you're not." Bishop said hacking the control console. "This will go as planned, so either back off or suffer the consequences."

Just then, Tony friend and right hand man showed up as War Machine to assist Bishop. "I'd ask if you were going to come quietly, but you already answered that."

"I see Tony has put you off of desk duty, huh War Machine?" Spider-Man teased. "Is he paying you for rounding up heroes too?"

"Funny, let's see how funny, you think this is." War Machine blasted beam cannon at Bishop. Bishop channeled the energy into his own projectile attack.

Stricken from the blow, Spider-Man got up quickly. "Is that all you got?"

"It looks like he wants more?" War Machine said. "Let's give it to him."

Spider-Man shot a series of web balls at War Machine distracted. Human Torch and Iceman shot their own projectiles at Bishop. Both elemental heroes circled around the mutant with powerful blast. "You really think that's going to be enough to take me down?" Bishop exclaimed. Bishop felt the energy surging through his body. As he was about to launch it, Spider-Man grabbed him from the back and threw him.

War Machine was not amused as launched up and, blasted an army of rockets and torrents at the three. Bishop wasn't done yet; he rushed to the control console and tried to absorb more energy.

"Come on guys, Bishop wants energy, then let's give it to him." Iceman said. Both Human Torch and Iceman blasted their energy projectile at Bishop while he was at the console. Even if they were only feeding him, there was only so much the future mutant could take.

"Ugh, too…much energy, I can't contain it." Bishop moaned. Soon the energy overloaded inside of him causing Bishop to faint in defeat. For the final attack, Spider-Man delivered a slingshot kick to War Machine's armor, thus short circuiting the suit.

"This is War Machine. We have to retreat for now, fall back." War Machine ordered the remaining SHIELD Agents. "This isn't over."

"Damn it, I knew I should have supervised this op personally." Iron-Man appeared on hologram intercom disappointed with the outcome. "You're only delaying the inedible. I'm especially disappointed in you Peter."

"It looks like your boys need some more work." Spider-Man shot back.

"They'll get it. The best money can buy, next time you turncoats won't be so lucky. If you're smart you would stop this foolishness. But I can see you won't to play this the hard way, so be it. Watch your back." Iron-Man concluded.

Deadpool teleported in with Chun Li. "Well I guess 'to be continued' is in order. Am I right or am I right?"


	12. Raw Power

Huffing and puffing the young hero ran through the dark streets of Manhattan. The hunt for unregistered heroes had continued these past few weeks. He hopped from building to building trying to elude capture from SHIELD. Like a predator stalking its prey, the searchlight tried to catch the hero. "Man, I was just helping little old lady from being robbed and this is thanks I get."

"Attention unregistered minor, codename the Patriot of the young Avengers, you are ordered to stand down or deadly force will be issued without warning." The Helicopter pilot announced.

"Guys, I need your help. SHIELD is all over me, these guys aren't messing around." Patriot tried to call his team. Before he could try again, a bunch of bombs were tossed at him. "Oh boy, this is not good."

"You sure that kid is indestructible." Chris Redfield observed the blast as he assisted the SHIELD agents.

"Don't worry, it's an office block. Command said property damage must be kept to a minimum." The SHIELD Agent replied. "You and Jill secure the capture at ground level. We will back you up."

"Yes sir, at once." Chris replied.

"You see that kids. The price you pay for not registering. The trouble you caused when you try to be big bad vigilante like your buddy Captain America." The SHIELD guard lectured taking the remaining young Avengers in restrains moving the armored van. As the team held their heads in shame thinking this was the end of their careers, a rocket launcher blasted the armored van from a distance. "What the hell was that?" The SHIELD guards quickly armed themselves and searched the ground level.

Through the darkness of the smoke, one SHIELD Agent was taken at a time. As the smoke gotten thicker, another had begun to disappear within a second and another. "SHIELD to base, I need backup. We just suffered an attack and we're losing men fast. I need…" he paused as he was slammed to the wall. The attacker smashed the commutation device to keep from calling reinforcements. But he knew that would not stop them.

He grabbed the key and unlocked the doors to the armored van. The Young Avengers were more than surprised to see someone come to their recue even if they didn't know him. One of the young female members decided to ask, "Who are you?"

"I'm just someone whose not friends with your friendly government and its stupid law." He replied taking off his coat. It was Nathan Rad Spencer in the flesh. He had very obvious stubble, like he hasn't shaved or bathed in weeks. "Now if you brats want to see the light of day, then come with me. Where these agents are taking you, you might not even be given a last meal or even parole."

"You had been there at the prison?" Patriot asked.

"Yeah, they captured me when I said no to their registration bullcrap after seeing what it offers. From what I heard it's called the Negative Zone 42. They are locking up heroes and villains alike in that prison. It's a nasty place; I barely escaped with my life. It's like never ending pit. No matter how far you fallen, you never hit the ground." He ripped the cuffed off the Young Avengers restraining their super powers. "Now get your asses moving, we're gonna be in for some company on the way."

* * *

Spider-Man arrived at the scene where Patriot was attacked in hopes of saving him. He signed in disappointment, because he was too late. With two fingers to his ear, he contacted the team. "It looks like was too late guys. SHIELD already got the kids." He said regretfully.

"I see, return to base for now for debriefing. We'll figure out what to do next from here." Cable replied.

"I'm on my way to…" Spider-Man was cut off with guns clicking. "I'm going to have to call you back."

"Freeze Spider-Man, we have warrant for your arrest." Chris demanded aiming his gun at Spider-Man.

"Why don't you be a good little spider and come quietly? I don't want to have to hurt you." Jill said also armed and ready.

Spider-Man slapped his own forehead. "Don't tell me you guys joined the Pro Registration as well?"

"Nobody is dying on my watch. I'll do everything I can avoid further tragedies." Chris says, still aiming his handgun at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man's spider sense ringed liked crazy as he knew Chris and Jill were not alone on this. He sensed more SHIELD operatives hiding in the shadows technology using night version goggles. "So are you coming to come with us or not?" Jill asked.

"Let me see, how about…not!" Spider-Man webbed most of the SHIELD Agents and sent them hurling at the STARS Agents. While they were preoccupied, Spider-Man made his escape.

"All agents pursue Spider-Man. He is in the area." Chris informed.

Jill went in pursuit of Spider-Man as she aimed her missile launcher. When it was fired, the missile turned into a very thick electrical net. With a few swings, he was able to dodge the first blow. It did not stop Jill from launching another patch.

Like secret agents, Spencer and his ground moved through the darkness of the town. They needed to avoid all detection from light at all cost. It wasn't until Spencer stopped them at an ally as he saw SHIELD Agents patrolling the streets. "Get him, don't let him get away!" they shouted.

At first he thought he was found out, but then found Spider-Man running away from SHIELD. Both SHIELD foot soldiers and flyers went after the wall crawler. Jill pulled out her knife. And with clever timing, she was able to strike Spider-Man's Web Shooters. It sent him crashing down rolling.

Jill held one foot to his chest and aimed her gun at Spider-Man. "Stay down if you value your life, I don't want to have to hurt you more." Jill warned.

"Don't I at least get lawyer?" Spider-Man cracked his usual jokes.

Before the capture, Jill and Chris quickly backed away from the incoming attacks. One girl grown to giant size, another shot multiple arrows, one of the boys shot magical projectiles with simple spells, and finally Patriot rammed the remaining SHIELD forces back.

"So you do have powers after all, what are you, some kind of Mini Avengers?" Spencer inquired.

"We prefer to be called Young Avengers." Patriot corrected. "As you can see, I'm Patriot and this is Wiccan and Hulkling. And the two girls are Hawkeye and Stature." He introduced.

"Well guess it good to see a new generation in case the other one goes extinct." Spencer half-heartily complimented them.

"We'll take that as a compliment." Stature said. "Are you okay Spider-Man?"

"Well I do have my off days, but yeah I think I'll be fine," Spider-Man replied as the kids helped him on his feet. "You're looking good Spencer; did they let you out on rough behavior?"

"Very funny," Spencer scoffed.

Before his spider sense could react, Spider-Man evaded the blow. It was Jill Valentine infused with the virus in her blood. Even if the core was off her chest, she was still able to harness its power. With some teleportation, she threw many unexpected kicks at Spider-Man. It looked like the wall crawler was going to have to really on his wits this time, since his Web Shooters were damaged.

"One way or another we will bring you and your team in." Jill says.

"I evaded the law before Jill, I'll do it again." Spider-Man shot back. "Hey where is your buddy Jack?"

"I'm right here Spider-Man." Chris said firing and intense flamethrower.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you, you shouldn't play with fire?" Spider-Man teased.

"I heard that joke before. It's lost its quality." Chris retaliated.

Together as a team Chris and Jill attacked Spider-Man with series of blows. But Jill was the most unpredictable; she went all over the webhead. Using his spider agility, he even dodged Chris's Nitrogen Grenade Launcher. Coming up to Chris, he gave quick punch and foot sweep. Next with Jill, he performed a double ankle throw.

Even if his Web Shooters were shot, he still had its uses. So using Jill's knife, he overloaded his own Web Shooter on his wrist. "Hey, why don't we play catch for while?" Spider-Man tossed his damaged Web Shooters. Upon impact, it burst into webs all over Chris and Jill. The two STARS Agents were stuck together body and faces. Both were unpleasantly uncomfortable in this predicament.

Chris tried to get free, but couldn't reach his arsenal. "You got to be kidding me."

Jill was not amused with this outcome, "Well this is embarrassing."

"I'm sorry to leave you two in this sticky situation, but I have to go." Spider-Man left sticking onto an armored van.

"Yo brat, anytime with that transportation spells to get us the hell out of here!" Spencer rushed driving the vehicle.

"Right, I'm on it." Wiccan replied. With his eyes close, he focused his energy started to chant ancient incantations.

"We're going to have to dump the vehicle soon. They have it tagged." Spider-Man warned Spencer as he spotted Police and SHIELD guarding the North. Putting the front peddle to the floor, Spencer intent to go pass them at any means necessary. It was do or die at this point. On getting close, magic generated from the van and suddenly disappeared without a trace or clues.

* * *

Soon after, they arrived at the underground base of Captain America and his team. They greeted the young heroes with open arms like a family reunion. Each of the young heroes was very, very dumbfounded on the situation at hand.

"We owe you our thanks soldier." Captain America greeted Spencer with a handshake.

Spencer shook back. "Don't mention it; I have my own reasons for doing this. Now where can I go to get a drink? I need some refresher after being in that prison for so long."

Cable greeted the young superheroes as well. "Congratulations kids, you just joined the resistance. We're going to be in for a tough time along the way. But if your refuse, nothing will be held against you."

Patriot chatted amongst his team for a while. After a few minutes, they came to their answer. "We're in."


	13. The Deadpool Hour

"What's up everyone, it's your old pal Deadpool. And welcome to another edition of the 'Deadpool Hour.' I'm here at another New York Convention as the guest of honor in promotion of my brand new video game!" Deadpool presented the game. "Boo-Yah, Deadpool the game baby, it doesn't get any better than this!" when person dressed as Wolverine walked by, he could not help but say, "Suck it, Wolverine!"

The Merc with mouth exclaimed sitting at his booth and signing autographs for fans. Once again, he still had his camera crew to film every move. There was long line of comic fans from both universes. Each of them was consisting of different heroes and villains to celebration this marvelous occasion. Every one of them held a joyless face of excitement to see their favorite Anti-Hero in action.

"Relax everyone there is plenty of yours truly to go around. This is my time to shine after all." Deadpool shouted to the crowd. "I also have my guest right here; give an encore to Strider Hiryu, my right hand man."

The ninja just stood in silent ignoring Deadpool's outburst to the crowd. He wanted no part in the crowd of the spotlight. He was just there as security for the Convention and Deadpool especially. Each pose with the Merc only made the crowd to go wilder. It was like seeing their favorite star at concert.

Through the crowd of people, there came two heroes in search of the red ninja. One was blond red and blue female hero. And the other was Japanese former bounty hunter. To the crowd, they just looked like fans dressed up, but little did they know they were the real thing. "He should be around here somewhere." The woman said to her partner.

"I think he's over there with all the camera's pointing in his direction." Her partner pointed.

"Hold it right there Wade, we're taking you in unless you register." She announced to Deadpool.

"Well, well, more guest on my show today. It's Ms. Marvel and some guy who just got rejected from a Star Wars prequel." Deadpool greeted them.

"The name is Hayato and we are here to bring you in even if we have to use force." Hayato corrected Deadpool.

Deadpool scratched his head in confusion. "Great, looks like the Pro Registration is striking even on my big day. How did they know I was here in the first place?"

"You broadcasted yourself at this place while promoting your material, not to mention they caught you filming an arrest of an unregistered hero." Strider informed. "You lead them right to us, you idiot."

Ms. Marvel hands glowed with power. "Last chance Deadpool, surrender right now, or we will use force." Ms. Marvel warned. Hayato also armed himself with his beam Katana.

"Hey Wade, should we cut this part out?" the camera man inquired scared.

"No way, we're making art baby, no matter what, just keep the camera rolling." Deadpool ordered his film crew. "And play some music for this upcoming boss fight."

Opera music started to play, as Deadpool disappeared and Strider reluctantly followed him. Ms. Marvel and Hayato continued their pursuit on the Merc. As the Pro Registered Law Enforcement Agents continued their chase, the crowd of fan could not help but cheer at their performance. Deadpool stopped for few to either sign autographs or get pictures of fans.

It was a sunny day outside as the two ninja ran from the Pro Registration forces. There was barely anyone in the bright open entrance. He may have been very simple minded, but even Deadpool did not want people getting hurt. Strider gave Deadpool deadly look.

"What? I'm making art, I mean what the point if a show doesn't have some entertainment." Deadpool said.

Strider shook his head in hopelessness. "Why did I be cursed to be your escort?"

"Because we are buddies and you need the money." Deadpool answered.

"Don't remind me."

When projectile attack had fired their way, both ninjas stopped dead at their tracks. Ms. Marvel and Hayato leaped in with intent to capture. The field was completely clear of people and traffic. Dust blew from the wind as they were at compete stare down.

"We're taking you down." Ms. Marvel announced.

"Come get an ass whopping courtesy of yours truly!" Deadpool taunted the two. "Then after you receive it, I'll give you an official autograph anywhere you want."

Ms. Marvel made the move at Strider Hiryu with flying charge. The former bounty hunter clashed blades with Deadpool. Each projectile blast Ms. Marvel blasted at the ninja was only blocked by Strider's blade. Even if Hayato's blade was made out of pure solid energy, Deadpool's swords were able to match them perfectly.

"My sword should have destroyed your blades." Hayato said.

"My blades are pure Adamantium baby, just like the author said. There is no breaking these." Deadpool ranted. "I hope your still getting this, yeah baby. Even so I like my blades better then you glow stick you call a sword."

"Glow stick huh, I'll show you what this glow stick can do compared to your old fashion blades."

"I'm not old fashion, if not a bit old." Deadpool replied

Deadpool jumped up and started shooting an automatic Uzi at Hayato. Even with his fast speed, Hayato was able to block all the bullets with his sword. In fact none of them had even touched his flesh. With a mighty swing, Hayato slammed his blade on ground and released pillar of energy. It gave Deadpool a truly shocking sensation.

"Wow, that was quite a shock, more of shock then I ever imagine. Do they say shock in the future where you're from?" Deadpool continued to rant while fighting.

"Do you ever shut-up?"

"Let me see, how about…no."

"You were offered a chance to register Strider, yet you side with Captain America?" Ms. Marvel said.

"We Striders are our own group; we belong to no organization, not the government and especially not yours." Strider shot back pushing Ms. Marvel.

With Ms. Marvel energy hands, she continued to parry Strider's sword attacks. From upward to horizontal strikes, Ms. Marvel countered with her own blows. As Strider hopped up for and another strike, Ms. Marvel grabbed a car and tossed it at the ninja. Strider was easily able to see the blow coming. Hiryu easily cut through the car like butter, but not the other one.

Soon after, Ms. Marvel found multiple Striders leaping at her from the roof. She fired at each and every one of the Strider duplicates. She, however, did not anticipate the ninja coming at her from behind. With a sword to her neck Strider grabbed Ms. Marvel from behind; Strider preformed an intense pile driver move.

Before Ms. Marvel could get up and counter, a couple a grenades had tossed her way.

Strider scoffed and said, "I didn't need your help you know."

Deadpool winked. "Yeah, well I was feeling bored on you handling Ms. Marvel by yourself, so I figure I'd give you a hand buddy."

As Hayato launched his final swing of his beam katana, Strider and Deadpool immediately overpowered the Japanese Bounty Hunter with their own powerful horizontal trust. It sent him crashing to Ms. Marvel. Ready to make a combat, the two of them rose on their feet for another round.

It wasn't until they were caught off guard by the garbage pickup. "It looks like you guys just got trashed, get it?" Deadpool joked. The Garbage truck lifted the Dumpster with Hayato and Ms. Marvel and dumped them in the back. Both Hayato and Ms. Marvel were trapped inside the garbage truck, neither one could focus their power and get out.

Hayato and Ms. Marvel grasped for breath on the surface of the garbage truck. "Personally, I blame you for this screw-up." Hayato coughed up trash.

Angry over their lost, Ms. Marvel grumbled and threw trash at Hayato's face.

"You see that folks Deadpool wins again as I knew we would." He bowed to the crowd. The fans went wild for him once again. Even if it was not a stage show, it served as good entertainment for the people. The two were safe once again from danger.

Deadpool placed his hand on Strider's shoulder. "Hey Strider, I promise you next time. I'll promote your next video game."

Strider sighed as he walked away from mercenary. "Just give me the profits you owe me and we will call it even."

* * *

In the meantime, Higher Ups were disappointed with Iron-Man's group failing another capture.

"You blew it again Stark." The Secretary of Defense criticizes Iron-Man's failure with his arms folded. "From one defeat after the next, your men had failed to bring in Captain America and his allies." He watched the past videos of beat downs from the Pro Registration side. From Bishop and War Machine, to Chris and Jill, and even the most current defeat from Ms. Marvel and Hayato being dumped in the trashcan, the Secretary was not pleased with Iron-Man's progress.

"I hope you have better options Stark, because this does not bold well for the President or your position. Everyday more heroes from different worlds are joining his side as well as more defected SHIELD agents. Massive steps must be taken to assure a different outcome."

"I have Secretary. I devised some mind controlled Nano-Machines to implant in super villains. With this, it will aid us in the battle with Captain America and his allies." Iron-Man explained the experiment on the big screen.

"So you're suggesting using the enemies to fight our enemies?" Maria Hill asked.

"Yes, and these modifications are foolproof, they will be under our control. Any disobedience made will result in one hundred thousand volt shock treatment and an automatic shutdown. So overall these villains will be under our employ and under our control; with your direct approval off course Mr. Donald Rusk."

Donald smirked. "You continue to amaze me Stark. Therefore, I have no objections to this course of action."

"And neither does SHIELD, you have our approval as well." Maria replied.


	14. Getting the word out

Author's note: Happy Fourth of July Everyone.

* * *

The day continued as SHIELD continued to crack down on unregistered superheroes and heroes. Under SHIELD restraints, they had Jin Saotome and Daredevil. Both heroes were beyond angry of both Stark and the whole Registration Act. Neither of them had even bothered to talk.

As they arrived at the portal leading into the Negative Zone 42 Prison, Tony stopped them hoping to talk. "You know this would all be avoided if your register guys. Come on be reasonable, nobody wants to put you in jail. Jin, you can be fighting for bigger cause, and Daredevil, you have to understand why where doing this. We don't take any pleasure in hunting down our friends."

"Gateway is active, we are proceeding through." The SHIELD guard called.

"What do you say Jin?" Tony asked.

Jin held killing scowl at Tony. Next, he spat in his face as his final response. Not surprised or happy, Tony grabbed a rag wiped the spit off his face. Jin did not do anything else as the SHIELD guards took him away. One SHIELD Agent handed Tony a Silver Dollar. "He's been saving it for you Mr. Stark."

"I guess that's thirty one pieces you got now, sleep well Judas." Daredevil gave his last words as he was taken away.

* * *

"Where doing great everyone, thanks to our Intel, Stark's forces are starting to resort to desperate measures, such as using villains to do their dirty work." Captain America announced to everyone. "Today, I'm going to make an opening speech at the United Nations Assembly Hall to further change public opinion and maybe recruit more allies in our battle. In the meantime, Luke Cage and Iron Fist will be my official supporters through this plan. It may be foolish, but our job is to get the word out to the people at any means necessary."

"Great plan, but what's going to stop Stark and his SHIELD goons from showing up to handcuff and read us our rights?" Spider-Man inquired.

"We will have backup on the side Spider-Man and that includes you being one of them. You and Chun Li will secure the control terminal and make sure we are on the air at any means. Anyone who stands in your way, then defend yourself." Cap replied. "Remember everyone; this is a mission to spread a message. We leave in thirty minutes, stay sharp…"

Swiftly and silently, the heroes snuck through the backdoor. Cap, Luke and Iron Fist took out the security guards in suits. Next, Spider-Man crawled in webbed up the security cameras to avoid further detection from the corners and ceilings.

"And so this meeting is called to order to make sure that…" The councilmen paused at the sight of Captain America and his allies. "Captain America is here, security, remove them at once!"

"My apologies, Mr. Councilmen, but I have an announcement to make to the world." Cap said. "You there, broadcast this." Cap pointed to the cameraman. The Super-Solder stepped on stage by the America flag with Luke Cage and Iron Fist by his side.

"Attention everyone, as you may well know Civil War is upon us because of recent events had befallen to our country. First of all, nothing can wash the blood of the lives that were loss in the Stamford incident, women, men and children. I've fought in World War II against people of higher power. But I not only fought for myself, but for the people and the America country and its beliefs, the same belief that everyone can live equally in this country, whether they are born somewhere else or not. It is freedom of equality, the freedom to choose whatever path we want." Captain walked to the America Flag. "For centuries this…" Cap halted when Luke tapped his shoulder.

"Code red Cap, SHIELD is aware of our activity is on its way. And their sending more super powered assistance if you know what I mean." Luke Cage whispered to Captain America.

With two fingers to his ear, Cap ordered, "Falcon, Human Torch SHIELD is coming. As air support, I need to you to keep them back whatever you can."

"You got it Cap." Falcon responded.

Before the guys working at the control booth could shut off the feed, Spider-Man webbed their hands together. "I don't think so boys, this speech is important. So be good boys and girls and sit still and listen."

"Sorry about that, what he said." Chun Li replied pinning down the workers.

Captain America cleared his throat to make his next speech, "For centuries America had struggled with the freedom to choose whatever path they want without being told. From President Washington to Lincoln, those were people who fought for freedom of this country. It is country where everyone can live equally without fear and persecution. It's a country where we as citizens have the right to free speech. It is the right to stand up for what you believe in. that is why this nation was founded."

Cap continued his speech, "But now I am saddened by the change that brought upon this world. A change that is not for the better of mankind, this was not what I fought for in the war? Now the basic system of our countries system such as Law and Order is down the drain."

"SHIELD Agents, proceed and capture Captain America and his allies at once. Surround the whole building, don't let them escape. Do you hear me?" Maria ordered her troops. "I repeat, capture…" Maria froze when there was static interference in her communication device.

"Commander, say that again, you're breaking up. I can't read you." The SHIELD Agent tried to communicate, but was also cut off by the static interference.

"This is Stark. What's going on there, report at once." Even Iron-Man communications were scrambled. "Who's doing this, whose jamming our communications?"

"It looks like the speech is still going on no matter how many attempts to cut the feed." Spider-Man checked the control system. Even if it was being hacked from the inside, the broadcast was still going on.

"It won't be broadcasting for long." A voice interrupted Spider-Man. From the ceiling, two registered heroes approached the couples. One of them was Crimson Viper and the other was Thunderbolts member.

"Songbird, you're with them too?" Spider-Man inquired.

Songbird smirked. "I might be in charge of supervillains, but I bet I'll get a bonus for brining in you traitors."

"You'll appreciate this someday Songbird, because we don't plan on backing down so easily."

Songbird scoffed."You're a fool, that attitude just shows how out of touch you really are. Registration ion is for increasing the good of mankind, not seeing whose better." Songbird pointed out. "Enough talking, I got other ways to make you listen."

Spider-Man swung with the first move. Before is connected, the webhead was thrown back by intense soundwaves. Crimson Viper then took a shot with her electric power fist. It wasn't until she was stopped by Chun Li. "It looks like you are on the wrong side of the law now." Crimson Viper said.

"We'll see about that." Chun Li shot back.

Through her vocal cords, Songbird generated sound constructs at her will. She launched out daggers and hammers constructs at her foe. With his spider agility, he was able to dodge most of attacks, but not the incoming blast. With a cry, she generated a large sound that delivered massive assault to Spider-Man and Chun Li's ears. It was like a needle piercing into their brains.

Crimson Viper and Songbird took the time to attack with multiple power blows at Chun Li. From electric fist to flame kick, she bashed Chun Li constantly. Chun Li could not focus, let alone see what was in front of her. She tore a tiny piece of clothing off and plugged it into her ears. As Crimson Viper went close for the capture, Chun Li quickly preformed double kick.

But she wasn't done just yet, Crimson Viper continued her assault of deadly tech on the former Interpol agent. Knowing her moves, Chun Li was able to match them perfectly with ease. Suddenly, Chun Li caught Crimson Viper's kick and swung her hard to the glass wall.

While still under attack by her soundwaves, Spider-Man got an idea as he looked up. He started by shooting webs randomly at Songbird. Suddenly one construct caught Spider-Man. Next, she created another construct into a pair of claws. "You ready to call it quits now. I don't want to have hurt you too badly." Songbird warned about to delivered the final attack.

"Actually you felt for my trick Songbird," Spider-Man told her. Quickly, Spider-Man karate chopped her throat, thus disrupting her powers. She could not concentrate her sound powers. It didn't stop Songbird from attacking further with her close combat skills. So in last stich effort, Spider-Man wrapped her into a web cocoon, while stick keeping her face and nose intact.

"Sorry, looks like you can't get the message out in time." Spider-Man teased. "And you should work a little more on your speeches." Songbird was helpless as she held a killing look at Spider-Man.

"And so when the whole world tells you to move, your job is to plant yourself like a tree beside the river of truth, and tell them — No, you move." Captain America concluded his speech. "For the sake of your country and the sake of your beliefs, fight for what's right."

Silence took the place at first, but then an encore came. Later on, the applause got louder and louder. Councils and Reporters now wanted interviews with Captain America, despite his stats. But there was no time. SHIELD Agents busted through with open arms against the super rebels. But all they found was Crimson Viper and Songbird with a "Registration Stinks" sign on them tied in Spider-Man's webbing.

"Any sign of Captain America and his group?" Maria Hill asked the SHIELD Agents.

"Negative commander, they were gone the sooner we arrived. We even locked down the whole building." The SHIELD Agent replied looking all over the building. "Captain America's speech even get through on the air, controls could not cut the feed."

Maria grunted angrily, "Who was jamming our commutations to begin with?"

While the SHIELD Agents were still patrolling, out of the control booth, the French pirate mercenary snuck out silently. Thanks to her cleaver skills she was able to secure Captain America's speech on television. She passed off as an ordinary maintenance worker. No one caught sight of her but the janitor. The janitor just swept the floor pretending not to know what was going on.

"It looks like our hero is just doing the right thing for his country as well as the others." The janitor noticed.

"Yes, if only others could see it that way, instead of selling their souls." Ruby Heart replied to the janitor.

"I know that there is always hope. It's like our state motto says, excelsior!" The janitor said back mopping up the floor. "But that is just my take on the whole thing. For what it worth, I think you guys are doing the right thing."

And so on Ruby Heart left with smile that day.


	15. Spider-man and amazing friends reunion

The Defense Attorney and his partner waited patiently in Stark's office. Like everyone else, he was also unpleasant with the amount of SHIELD Guards in place. Inside Stark Tower, he sat in nice expensive leather chair. The quietness was interrupted by man coming out of Stark's office. "Mr. Stark would like to see you now Mr. Wright." He informed.

Being professional Business man, Stark greeted the Lawyer with smile and a handshake. "Good evening Mr. Wright. I trust everything is well on your part."

Phoenix accepted his handshake."I am fine Stark aside from getting many cold cases since this Registration."

"I see, right this way then." Tony lead Phoenix to the portal connecting to the Negative Zone. Nervous, Phoenix shrugged his suitcase and followed Tony inside.

Upon entering as described, the prison was filled top to bottom with prisoners. It was about twenty stories in the air. SHIELD Guards patrolled every floor of the facility. Lights were all around the prison on multiple floors. Each and every one of cells had power disrupter field. "This is the Negative Zone Prison home of unregistered criminals and supervillains." Tony presented.

Phoenix observed the prison and complimented half hearty, "You have quite a collection down here."

"We do what we can to insure the safety of the people as well as the world." Tony answered walking with Phoenix Wright through the prison.

As Phoenix passed a random superhero locked up in cell with a frown on her face, he said to Tony. "I suppose since this new law went in effect, it makes your job much easier turning and hunting down your friends and allies. I mean surely this won't last long. They are bound to get off with parole or probation."

"This isn't temporary Mr. Wright. It is permanent."

"Mr. Stark; do I have reason to believe that these heroes are locked up for life unless they register? They are not even given fair trial." Phoenix Wright asked. "That sounds like injustice to me."

"Please understand Mr. Wright that we take no pleasure in doing this, myself included. I did not work all my life just to become someone's jailer. I hate every single moment of it. I haven't even been able to get a good night's rest because of this. But whatever the case, the law is the law and we have to follow it regardless."

"You're willing to follow an absurd law even if it means your friends hating you? Who's to say you're in the right side or do you just reply to the cries of people at your beckon call?"

Tony was more unhappy than usual. "It seems like Cap's speech has infected your mind. Either way this appointment is over. So for your sake, I suggest you stay of the way of this war, unless you want to join the others."

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon in Hell's kitchen as the wall crawler looked down from fifty story building. The sun shined on the glass where Spider-Man was hanging from. He watched SHIELD Guards patrolling few armored vans with the most caution. He also found more SHIELD Guards on the roofs with gun torrents. At any means, they had made sure the area was secure. "Hey Cap are you sure about this, I mean with many SHIELD goons around here?" Spider-Man inquired.

"We just got word that a number of our captured friends are heading to the Negative Zone Prison. They will be sent there using Tran's dimensional portal. They are set in many secure locations; one of them is Ryker's Island Penitentiary. But they must be transferred using convey. Our best bet of keeping our friends out of that prison is making sure they don't get there in the first place." Cap replied by private intercom. "Either way be careful, we might run into those attack dogs on the way."

As Spider-Man leaped down and went into hiding, SHIELD Soldiers heard the strange sound. Without second thoughts, one of them took caution steps and unlocked the safety on his gun. When he arrived at conditioner covered with blanket, he tapped the object. Quietly, Spider-Man grabbed the SHIELD Soldier and tied him up without making sound.

The second SHIELD goon was alerted. "What was that?"

"Go check it out, bring backup." The third SHIELD Soldier ordered. Few more went in his place, armed and ready for anything to be thrown their way. Before could alert more troops, Spider-Man caught most of the men in his webs. He wrapped some in cocoon and the last few in his own web.

"What's going on back there, respond." Spider-Man smashed the remote. While the gun torrent was unguarded, he placed a small device and hacked into the systems. Using his tech skills, Spider-Man was able to spread a virus into the gun systems, thus short circuiting them. It delivered ten thousand volts to each SHIELD Guards from the torrents. While the air guns were clear, the White Star set C4 bombs on the guns.

"The area is clear guys; there are no air guns in sight." Spider-Man reported.

"Good now we can recue our people. We're moving in right now." Cable replied.

As the convoy truck was struck down, Spider-Man and the White Star soldiers approached with open arms. "Now why don't you be a good little SHIELD guy and release the prisoners?" Spider-Man teased with child humor.

"Jameson will celebrate once you are locked up in cell for this." The SHIELD Soldier grunted handing Spider-Man the key. "Stark, we can use some superhuman backup here."

Iron-Man heard the SHIELD soldier cry for help and responded with, "Don't worry, I have just the person."

Out of the van came a very familiar foe, it was Lady Deathstrike under the control of the Nanites. "I see you haven't changed a bit Deathstrike aside from the mime act." Spider-Man joked. "You guys get out of here." Spider-Man told the White Star soldiers.

Matching her fighting style, Spider-Man evaded her deadly claws. Dodging her moves, he also shot back with a few straight punches like a boxer. Next, he countered her blow with powerful heel kick learned from his wife. Before she could come up for a counter attack, she was struck down by sudden backup. It was just Iceman.

"Sorry I'm late, it looks like you can use some help webhead." Iceman said to Spider-Man.

Before Lady Deathstrike could rise for counter attack, more villain backup arrived. It was two members of the villainies snake group called the Serpent Society all under Nanite control. One of them was King Cobra and the other was Death Adder.

"These two will put you down for good. Get them boys!" The SHIELD Guard exclaimed.

Now they had three supervillains to worry about. Making the first move, Death Adder and King Cobra shot poisonous darts at the two heroes. Using their snake like skills, the two serpent criminals evaded Iceman's freeze blast and Spider-Man's web shooting. It was a close call, but both of them managed to avoid their deadly stings. However, while they were focus on the Serpents, they did not realize Lady Deathstrike was still there. It allowed her the freedom to strike them from behind.

Feeling the pain in his icy back, Iceman said, "It looks like those Nanites have made them more aggressive than usual."

Spider-Man rubbed his head in pain, "Yeah, where is help from above when you really need it?"

"Did someone call for help?" a familiar voice inquired shooting out fire from above. "Perhaps, I can even the odds."

Spider-Man and Iceman turned their back to reveal an old friend from their past team ups. It was the feisty Firestar back again after a long retirement. Both Spider-Man and Iceman were beyond glad to see their old friend again. Together they reunited with quick hug.

"It's great to see you again Angelica." Spider-Man says patting her shoulder.

"Boy, did I miss you so much?" Iceman smiled at his old friend.

Firestar held both Spider-Man shoulders. "You too, I also hear much has changed for you, but we can catch up later. Right now let's beat down these clowns for old time's sake." Firestar winked.

Surrounded by Death Adder, King Cobra and Lady Deathstrike, the three heroes were fully ready to fight as a team. It was just like the old days. Memories of them together as friends and classmates began to come back. As the backs touched, Spider-Man shouted out, "Spider-friends, let's do this!"

Dodging her sharp claws, Spider-Man fought Lady Deathstrike. Knowing that her claws and bones were Adamantium, he had to be careful with her. He had many rough encounters with Wolverine before, so there was only so much he can take. Still he was able to match Deathstrike speed and agility with ease.

"Come on Deathstrike give me what you got. Wolverine puts up a better fight then you." Spider-Man taunted Deathstrike.

Insulted, Lady Deathstrike turned her claw into a needle. When Deathstrike was about stab Spider-Man in the heart, she instead hit generator. Spider-Man activated the controls of a magnetic Crane. Before she could barely touch him, Lady Deathstrike was stuck on the machine. Lastly Spider-Man webbed up Deathstrike, "You should hang around there for a while; I heard the scenery is great up there. It does wonders for you complexion."

As King Cobra wrapped himself around heroin, the heat of Firestar's body burned through the snake men. King Cobra started using his tail as whip towards her. Taking her distance, Firestar blasted a ray of flames at King Cobra. She watched as the villain slither through the fire. Firestar quickly caught the tail and swung Cobra without second to spare. Using her powers to full blast, she melted a stone that eventually trapped the Serpent.

Firestar blew the smoke from her fingertips and said, "That should cool you down a bit."

Using her ice wall to block incoming poison darts delivered by Death Adder, Iceman was only buying his time. Knowing he wasn't getting anywhere, Death Adder leaped in for front assault. He soon realized that he only attack an ice dummy. Soon Iceman busted the Fire Hydrant, and redirected the stream of water at the snake criminal. Combined with high pressured water and Iceman's ice, it made for an intense combination.

"Stay there for while until the police arrive." Iceman said.

"Spider-Man, do you read me, this is Cable. Great work out there, you just gave us time to get our people out safety. Multiple Man and Havok, the members of X-Factor, had just agreed to join our cause. Now get out of there before reinforcements shows up."

"Got it Cable, we're heading back right now." Spider-Man replied.

When Cable was about to make his second announcement, there was jamming interferences in Spider-Man com signal. Iron-Man had taken the line. "Ugh, you may have won against these villains, but this isn't over yet. Not by long shot."

"I guess you must be getting really desperate if you have to rely on bad guys to do your dirty work Tony." Spider-Man mocked Iron-Man.

Joke all you want, but they get the job done. That's all that matters. You traitors are making big mistake taking on your own government. Rest assured you will be brought down, I promise that. And we that times comes we won't be so merciful."


	16. Showdown at the Power Plant

"Attention everyone; I am pleased to announce that our Resistance Movement is working. Each day, more recruits are joining our side and we even heard that some had left the Pro Registration side, such as Ben Grimm known as the Thing. It's only a matter of time before public opinion turns in our favor and the Registration Act becomes history." Captain announced to his fellow fighters. After hearing the good news, each and every one of them held smile on their faces. "However it's not over yet; Stark and SHIELD had already proven that they will do everything they can to break us. For the time being we must be ready to face them at any moment while also protecting people from harm during this chaotic time. I know it's been intense but we can't afford to rest much around here. For now take a breather. You'll need it."

"Cap we just received word of major crisis going down at Geffen Meyer Chemical Plant." Cable reported. "For all we know, it could be a trap."

"Even if it is lives are still at stake, and we can't afford to let them perish even for our cause." Cap said. "Let's go everyone, we're moving out. Wiccan and Cloak, be ready for teleportation."

Cloak and Wiccan nodded their head in replied in unison, "Yes sir."

* * *

It only took an hour for Captain America and his Resistance Fighters to arrive at the Power Plant. They remained vigilant as a precaution stepping on the metal ground. All they heard was the sounds of the hissing winds and boiling chemicals.

"Guys, my spider sense is going crazy, this is not a good sign." Spider-Man warned.

"How many workers did you say was trapped here Cable." Cap inquired.

"It was over three hundred, but my scanners aren't picking up anything." As Cable took his final steps, his foot tapped label. The label said "Geffen Meyer Chemical Plant; a diversion of Stark Industrial's."

When he saw the sign, Cable already exclaimed. "Damn it, Cloak, Wiccan, get us out of here. It's a trap!"

Before they could react, Cloak and Wiccan were struck down SHIELD snipers, but only paralyzed, nothing life threatening.

Iron-Man, SHIELD and his Pro Registration forces arrived at the scene. "Off course it was trap, how else were we going to get you all in one place?" Iron-Man answered. "Skybird One, is the area fully secure?"

"Roger that, nobody is leaving the zone without our say so." Maria replied on intercom.

"Good remain on standby for further instructions." Iron-Man ordered. "I saw your speech on television. You should know what you're doing is futile."

"Are you and SHIELD going soft Tony?" Cap inquired grasping his shield.

"We didn't come to arrest you Cap, we wanted to offer you and your buddies a chance of amnesty."

"By that you mean surrender, thanks but I think I rather take my chances."

Iron-Man flipped his face mask and held a face of regret. "Cap please, I know you're angry. I know it's an enormous change for what we fought for in the past. But we aren't living in the nineteen forty-five anymore. The public doesn't want mask and secret identities. They want to feel safe; there is no other way to earn back their respect."

Captain America folded his arms and turned his face away from Tony.

"You've known me half of my adult life. You know I would never do this unless I believe in it from the bottom of my heart." Iron-Man begged. "Please just give me chance to explain my twenty first century overhaul."

Cap was in deep thought as he glanced at both his Freedom Fighters and the hoard of Pro Registration Forces and SHIELD Agents. "You got five minutes." Cap said accepting Stark's handshake.

"That is all the time I need to…what the hell?" Stark paused as he caught glimpse at tiny clip on his hand. Before long, it delivered an intense electric shock stunning Tony.

It gave Cap the right opportunity to deliver a hard right hook. When Cap made his move, the others begin to attack as well. "If you wanted to truly negotiate then you shouldn't have taken down two of my boys, Tony. Everyone spread out and don't get caught, defend yourselves, but getting out of here is our top priority." Captain called out.

With combined assault, Luke Cage and Iron Fist used their Martial Arts fury to break defeat most of the Pro-Registration group. With fire and ice at their disposal, Iceman and Human Torch took down more SHIELD Agents. Before Yellow Jacket grew to step Cap's forces, he was held back by Goliath, another giant superhero, but with the similar abilities.

As Hawkeye-Kate Bishop and Patriot cleared the way of SHIELD Agents, Spider-Man and Chun Li took Wiccan away from the crossfire. Before they reached an elevator, two Pro-Registration Forces awaited for them. One of them spotting Ruby Red shades while wearing red and black. The other was Tron Bonne with her new tech curiosity of Stark and SHIELD.

"You stop right there; as a fully Registered and license hero it is my civic duty do…" Wonder Man paused. "Um, what was the line again? Doesn't matter, I can rehearse for that commercial later. I know how this scene will play out."

"Enough talk, we're taking you down for good." Tron said piloting her robots. "Servbots attack!"

"You sure are forgiving Simon after Tony took your family's company." Chun Li complimented while fighting Wonder Man.

Wonder Man shot back, matching Chun Li's blows. "That maybe, but at least he offered me commercial gig in return which is better than nothing."

Shooting different arrows at time, Kate was able to put most of the robots. Patriot had also knocked down most of them with just toss of his shield. Hulkling took the chance to break Tron Bonne's robot, but didn't do a thing. Tron grinned as Hulkling was close, she was about to fire her Mech cannon until Spider-Man stopped her. He not only webbed up her cannon, but her face as well. Patriot grabbed popgun from her pockets and shot it at Tron Bonne redirecting the Servbots. Resorting to desperate measures, she made one of her Servbot grow and started attacking with hammer.

"Chun Li, look out," Kate shouted as the giant Servbot came to her instead.

As she became fully aware of the sneak attack, the former Interpol Agent preformed an evasive backflip, thus hitting Wonder Man instead. She then launched her final hard kick at Wonder Man. Wonder Man and Tron Bonne was sent falling down the edge, but they knew they would live.

Cap ordered on commutation. "Spider-Man, Chun Li, you and the young Avengers help out the others however way you can. I can handle Stark."

As they got to the second floor, Spencer was already duking with She-Hulk and Molten Man, while also defending Dagger and the fallen Cloak. When Spencer launched her Bionic Arm punch, She-Hulk tossed him back. "I don't want to have to hurt you Spencer, so do yourself a favor and stand down."

Spencer wiped the blood off his mouth and rose back on his feet. "Thanks but I think I'll pass on being a government sellout like you."

"We are not selling out; we are just following the law." She-Hulk shouted. "You should understand that better than anyone considering the fact that you were a soldier."

Spencer charged with his Bionic Arm. "Yeah, even a harden soldier still knows the different between right and wrong!" Spencer said delivered a highly damaging punch. It was able to put She-Hulk to the rails. Spencer noticed the others showed up as he smirked. Kate already landed multiple freeze arrows at Molten Man. "It looks like the Calvary has arrived." She-Hulk pushed Spencer back.

"You're all idiots. Cap's completely lost it. He gets offered generous offer and punches us in the face for it. How far are you willing to follow him?" She-Hulk inquired angry. She-Hulk faced Chun Li. "And you disappoint me the most, I thought we were friends."

"There's a different between friendship and teammates Jennifer." Chun Li replied not bothered by her words.

"Yeah and Cap is not the one who lost it, you are, you and your whole group of government lackeys. I bet if the president told you to degrade yourself, you would." Spider-Man added.

She-Hulk scowl grew even more. "Is that so, well I guess you all will have plenty of time to figure it out in the Negative Zone?"

"That sounds like a threat." Spencer and Chun Li nodded their head at each other in agreement. Both of them decided to take on She-Hulk together. As She-Hulk picked up a large piece of metal, Chun Li and Spencer circled around her. She-Hulk may have been strong, but she is not on the same level as the Hulk.

While Spencer attacked from the back, Chun Li attack from the front. Together they maneuvered around She-Hulk powerful punches and scored a few hits on the green beast. "Do you really think you can take me head-on?" She-Hulk inquired.

Chun Li blocked She-Hulk hard punches. But she could only hold on for short amount of time. She-Hulk strength was making Chun Li light on her feet. "It's as they say Jennifer, mind over muscle."

As she caught Chun Li at a standstill, Spencer took the chance to deliver Bionic Hammer at She-Hulk's back. Spencer's punch was powered by Gamma Radiation, thanks to Bruce Banner. It was enough to bring She-Hulk to her knees. For Chun Li final, she launched a few spinning bird kicks. While She-Hulk guard was down, gathered Ki from her palms and released her Kikosho with close-range full force.

"Nice shot," Kate complimented holding Wiccan.

Already Chun Li was on her knees exhausted from an intense blow. "I never pushed myself like this before. Truthfully, I didn't think that would work to woman like her."

"We should move on before others come." Spider-Man suggested.

Meanwhile, after Iron-Man armor was rebooted, he flew in hard at Captain America. It was so hard; they both heroes ended crashing into the walls. Using his combat skills, Captain threw many unexpected punches at Iron-Man. However, Iron-Man had parried every blow with his own version. "It's useless Cap, my armor had recorded every punch you throw. I can predict the next one before you even make it."

Cap didn't let up as he continued to attack Iron-Man, even if he was not making much of an effort. It was brutal slugfest; Captain America could barely strike Iron-Man even with his shield. "Cap please don't get up, I don't want to have to hit you again." Iron-Man warned. "Why don't you just surrender and you'll get proper medical attention."

Feeling a lot of pain, Cap coughed constantly. "You really think I'm gonna go down by a pampered punk like you?" Cap moaned in pain. "What's going to happen next… be a SHIELD Director or even president?"

Iron-Man sighed in not surprised by the response. "Is that what you think this is all about?"

The Super-Soldier tried to get up after suffering much punishment, yet he was not able lift his whole body. "Oh pardon me; I forgot they don't allow drunks in the White House. But don't worry; I'm sure you'll be able to settle with just being drunk with power."

Insulted by his response Iron-Man channeled his gauntlet at Captain America. As he adjusted the proper control, Iron-Man channeled high frequency sound to Captain America ears and brain. It gave Captain America splitting head injury, blood was almost leaking out of his ears. Captain America gave an agonizing scream so loud that his allies heard.

"Your one tough old bird, I'll give you that. Not many humans could withstand that frequency and still get up from it." Iron-Man commented approaching Cap. "I'm sorry Cap. I'll try to make this quick. You'll wake up in our superhuman detention cell soon."

Before Iron-Man could launch his finishing blow, Strider immediately slashed through Iron-Man armor, thus putting it out of commission again.

"Armor systems offline, taken down by unregistered hero." Jarvis alerted with Iron-Man. "Need repairs to armor at once."

"Strider, cover our backs. We have to fall back. I'll get Captain America out of here." Falcon asked.

The ninja nodded his head silently to Falcon's request. With point, Strider summoned his legion of mechanical eagles and panthers. The beast cut down many SHIELD Agents and Pro Registration forces.

Falcon swooped in for the injured Captain America and informed. "Everyone, this is Falcon. We're outmatched and most of our teammates are injured. We have to retreat right now. Cable, we need Cloak for teleportation."

Before one of Cap's fighters could help him further, a large lightning bolt struck down at the Plant unexpectedly. It grabbed the attention of both Pro and Anti Register forces. It was the Avenger Thor, enraged like the Hulk.

"Thor, what are you doing here? Where have you been after all these years?" Dagger asked confuse and surprised.

Thor lifted his powerful hammer and shouted, "No Dagger that would be you and the rest that shall suffer." The mighty god tossed his magical hammer knocking down a group of the Captain America's people. He attacked brutally without mercy. Now they knew that was not the real Thor.

"I'll take care of this," Goliath said about to smash Thor. But the god easily became aware of the sneak, Thor immediately blasted beam of thunder and lightning through Goliath's heart, thus killing him. Everyone jaw dropped from this turn of events.

Dagger was mortified. "No way, Thor just killed Goliath."

Thor's attack didn't stop there. He continued to lay down his wrath upon the Captain America's Anti-Registration group. Little did Thor know that he was also destroying the Power Plant? Upon hitting the material, it delivered big explosion upon the heroes. When his power was about hit the remaining forces, the Anti-Registration was shielded by Invisible Woman's bubbles. She was not pleased with outcome and events that have unfolded. As Cloak awakened, he used the last bit of his powers to teleport the Anti-Registration forces out of there. It was close call but they managed to get away.

Susan folded her arms and faced her husband with anger face. She wanted a good explanation.

"What the hell have happen Reed, I thought you said everything was under control and Thor's programming was flawless?" Yellow Jacket inquired to Reed.

"Shutdown code Richard Wagner eighteen-thirteen to eighteen eighty three," Mr. Fantastic called out shutting down Thor programming. Susan it was needed for our cause you have to…"

Susan cut him off with her hand. "I can't believe you did this. I don't want to hear your excuses, just don't say another damn word Reed. Don't even speak to me." Susan showed nothing but her back at her husband. He watched her walk away from the destruction.

* * *

"Sir I got private call from the Secretary." Jarvis informed Iron-Man while still damaged.

"Great put him on, as if any of this would make differences anyway." Iron-Man answered.

"You impressed me Stark. You managed to make Captain America and allies retreat with their tails between their legs. With most of his group injured, they will not get far now." Donald Rusk praised Iron-Man.

"We're just doing job sir and following the law. Rest assured; we will not stop there. If I know Captain America, he won't surrender after all of this. When that time comes we'll be ready."

"Excellent Stark, I will keep in touch of your further progress. This country depends on your bringing in the traitors, Rusk out."

The Secretary of Defense retreated to his private quarter, but he wasn't the only one there in that dark room. By a huge table, a guest waited for the Secretary with his eyes glow blood red.

The guest asked. "They still don't know."

The Secretary poured glass of wine for his guest. "Those simple minded fools still don't know and it will stay that way as long as I command. And some with funds from the higher ups to get a new private lab for the cloning project; I was able to bring you back to flesh and bone in a brand new body. As long as this 'Civil War' is going on, Iron-Man will take care of Captain America and his allies. And when that time comes, this world will be ours. Isn't that right, M. Bison?" Secretary held out a toast.

Bison emerged from the shadows clenching his fist of psycho energy. He toasted to the Secretary. "Indeed in shall Secretary, indeed it shall." Bison smirked evilly.


	17. Final Fight, Fight!

It was dark day for our heroes the Anti-Registration had suffered heavy damage from Iron-Man goons and the fake Thor. Many were badly injured with multiple broken bones; others had deep cuts and bruises. Luckily Jane Foster, a medical nurse, was in the area to help the heroes. She didn't like the Act either, but it didn't stop her from helping people. Jane and her team of nurses did all they could help both powered and nonpowered heroes.

"Apply for amnesty, are they insane, Starks Forces are disappearing by the hour." Cap said moaning in pain.

"The way I see it, they can do anything they like with Thor on their side." Cable reminded Cap.

"Yes, but they wasn't Thor. That was just one of those Frankenstein monster creations made to act and look like Thor. You really think the real Thor would have murdered Bill Foster?" Cap replied to Cable.

The nurse interrupted their conversation to help Cap further. "Hold still Captain so Jane and I could finish patching you up."

As soon as Chun Li came out of the infirmary, Peter waited for her outside. The nurse felt his worry as she tapped his shoulder. Many of the heroes were in beds sleeping to recover their strength. She only suffered a broken wrist and a few cuts on her face. Peter rushed over to her with concern in his eyes. "How are you feeling Chun Li?" he inquired.

Chun Li smiled. "Well most of us don't have a healing factor like you, but other than that I think I'll live."

Peter rubbed his shoulder firmly. "Hey I'm in pain too. I could still feel the sores in my body after taking so much punishment."

"We just got a distress call." Cable answered the main computer. The line was weak, but he adjusted the frequency.

"Help me, somebody help, there are after me." A hero called for help.

"This is SHIELD lieutenant, we got Vance Astrovik on sight aka Justice of the New Warriors. We are proceeding with termination at once."

Captain America faced Peter. "Spider-Man, I hate to ask, but I need you to save Justice from capture."

Peter nodded to the order. Seeing him off, Chun Li gave him a kiss. "Please be careful, after what just happen I'm sure Stark is still cutting down on others. And I'm sure he can't wait to get his hands on you."

Peter winked as he rushed to change. "Don't worry darling, I'll be fine. I always am."

* * *

Inside the New York sewers a hero stomped through the dirty waters, huffing and puffing. SHIELD Agents tracked his every move and were after him. They showed no mercy shooting at the hero, releasing grenade launched and machine guns. They even set wire traps around the sewers.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I had nothing Stamford incident." Justice tried to explain.

The SHIELD Agents continued to point their rifles at Justice. "Tell that to the people who lost their lives because of your crew."

"Aren't I even given a fair trial or even last minute request?" Justice asked.

"Sorry pal, we'll make sure you say hi to the innocent who lost their lives because of you." The SHIELD lieutenant shot back. "The world has no need for you ticking-time-bombs."

Before they can pull the trigger, a tornado of flying fist bashed the SHIELD Agents. They tried to react, but was easily taken down by an unknown person. He grabbed one of the SHIELD Agents and threw a body slam. The next move, he grabbed another SHIELD Agents and spin him around wildly. For the final attack, he delivered ramming arm. The SHIELD Agents groaned in pain as they were taken down. As Justice opened his eyes, the hand of his rescuer reaches out to him.

Justice accepted his hand. "Um, thanks for your help."

"Don't mention it kid. The name is Mike Haggar." He introduced.

"Haggar, the Mayer of Metro City?" Justice replied.

"Yeah, the one and only kid," Haggar added walking with Justice. "Man, these SHIELD guys are out of control. With the kind of crap they are pulling, I hate to see them win."

"SHIELD and citizens have been on the hunt for blood ever since that incident in Stamford. I lost many of my good friends there. Now they are blaming the New Warriors for this mess even when I stated I had nothing to do with it. It's open season on all unregistered heroes."

As Haggar and Justice exit the sewers, Haggar said. "No kidding, Stark offered me chance to join his side. But after seeing what lengths they went through to support the Act, I declined his invitation. I've been underground for while. Guy is on his training trip and Cody is still in jail."

As they entered the surface, the streets were completely clear of people. It was almost like a ghost town. But it was nighttime after all, no one would dare be out around this time. Still Haggar and Justice walked carefully through the night; they stood their guard for muggers or robbers. When they took their fifth step, a searchlight shinned upon them.

"Attention Mike Haggar, surrender Justice to us at once and we will let you go. Otherwise, if you fail to comply, you will be brought down." The SHIELD pilot had announced on loud speaker.

Haggar cracked his knuckles, "You bring it however you want. I'm not backing down."

Justice felt woozy on his body, "I'm still weak from the tranquilizers they put inside of me. I don't think I can be much help."

"Then about your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man?" Spider-Man interrupted leaping into action.

Spider-Man grabbed Haggar and Justice, dodging the grenades tossed their way. Out of nowhere, came old foe of Haggar. He stood there with soldier like posture. He wore yellow military outfit, red beret hat, and weapon belt. He twirled his staff in circles.

"Rolento; I see you're on SHIELD's payroll now or do they have you on a leash just like all the other criminals?" Haggar said.

Spider-Man faced Hagger, "You know this guy?"

"Yeah, Rolento was member of the Mad Gear Gang back in the early days, and then he left his the gang to pursue his own goals of some military utopia. I'm almost amazed that Stark and SHIELD have him around."

"I'm in control of my own actions Haggar, but you won't be. I bet I'll get promotion for bringing you and the webhead in." Rolento faced Justice. "And I haven't forgotten about you and your murderous group. I also brought a friend."

It was another criminal under the Nanite leash. He was also a member of the Mad Gear. He wore a, samurai armored gauntlets, and a samurai kabuto with a mask. He pulled out two Japanese Katanas waiting to strike at any moment. "I hope you remember Sodom, unlike me he was less then cooperative. So when they captured him, they decided to put him on the leash."

"Now if I have anything to say about it." Spider-Man made the first move by shooting out barrage of webballs.

It was easy for the military officer to back flip around the attack. For the counter, Rolento tossed a few combat knives Spider-Man and Haggar. He even avoided Hagger incoming charge. Rolento leaped onto the wall, and then hopped with jump kick.

When Rolento missed, Sodom took the second approach to strike Spider-Man. He swung his Katana's in different positions. After fighting Deadpool, Spider-Man knew his way fighting against sword-wielding opponents. Still he had to be careful, Sodom may not be Deadpool, but he was still a threat. Within a second, Sodom used the bottom of his sword and impaled Spider-Man in the stomach. Having suffered some past damage from the Power Plant, he was already on his knees. He wasn't fully recovered like the others.

"Are you even Japanese in there or fan posing as one?" Spider-Man joked around.

After blocking Rolento's staff attacks, Haggar threw a few spin punches. Second, Haggar tossed fast uppercut. For the finale, he grabbed Rolento in the air and delivered pile driver.

"Now it's personal, time for the big Ka-boom!" Rolento jumped on the walls and tossed more grenades Haggar and Spider-Man. With cleaver agility, Haggar and Spider-Man easily evaded the blast. Each jump, Rolento tossed out more and more grenades.

Spider-Man grabbed a couple grenades with his web. "I played this game before." Swinging like volleyball, he launched them back at Sodom and Rolento.

Upon suffering some damage, Rolento and Sodom rushed for retaliation. When they got close, the two were lifted up in the air by Justice. He used his Telekinesis on the two Mad Gear members. He tossed them fifty miles within New York's lake.

Hagger lifted his arm up in victory, "Don't mess with the best."

"That was only little I could conjure up on a short time." Justice said still weak in pain.

Spider-Man's sensed danger. "No doubt, we got to get out of here; reinforcements will be on their way soon. I doubt Stark is not finished after giving us a beating. Knowing Stark, he will send out more and more villains to do his dirty work."


	18. Anniversary Day

It had been days for the rebels, each and every one of them were still removing from the injuries. Most of them were in top shape, others were still in hospital beds. It now went from deep cuts to obvious bruises. There wasn't many of Captain America's group that had a strong healing factor.

In the meantime, Peter and Chun Li went out by themselves. They stopped by a grocery store to pick up a variety of items for Cap's groups. Instead of being in the big Apple, they were now in the Nevada State for a couple of days. The couple passed multiple crowds of customers in the store. The crowds consisted families of women and children and few men and teenagers. Like shopping people, Peter was in charge of holding the items, while Chun Li is the picked the stuff.

Even if it was only an errand run, Chun Li was pleased to happy to spend time with her loving husband. Both of them hid in disguise sunglasses and trench coats. "This should be helpful." Chun Li picked up some apples and grapes.

Peter glanced at the Daily Bugle newspaper up front. He sighed at the negative response on the paper. It was labeled, "Spider-Man is traitor to the country, photos taken by Frank West." Peter sighed again.

Chun Li placed her hand on Peter's shoulder. "Hey cheer up alright, it like Cap said, we may be outlaws, but we are not traitors."

"I know, but still Jameson is so enjoying this. He'd give anything to see me behind bars."

Chun Li chuckled with irony rubbing his face. "It must suck being you. There is only so much you can do. You're only human after all."

Carrying the stuff in plastic bag, the two of them walked through in town. Unfortunately, they could not be around the city long due to Stark and SHIELD. Still as long as they kept their heads down, they could not touch them in broad daylight. Sure the hunt continued, but keeping the peace was still top priority.

"We should have enough supplies to last us for the upcoming months. Hopefully, Deadpool does not drink all the beer in one day." Peter joked walking with his lady love holding the bag of groceries. When he noticed Chun Li's frown on her face, Peter laugher died down. By her looks, he knew that jokes were not going to help the situation.

"Hey Chun Li what's up? What's going on, what's with the frown?" Peter inquired to his wife.

Chun Li answered still holding her head down. "It's nothing Peter; I'm just a bit distracted with all that going on."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked confused.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? I'm talking about where we are at. I thought we could do more than just go out and fight badguys.

"You know we can't Chun Li with the way Stark and SHIELD is cracking down on all unregistered heroes. We can't battle a whole superhuman army by ourselves. Not to mention, Stark knows my identity, and if worst comes to worse, he might expose me."

"Even so it's our very first surely one would not even hurt one bit." Chun Li shot back.

"I'm sorry Chun Li, but we just cannot risk it. If luck is by our side we can hope this Act gets appealed by then. The sooner it does, the sooner we'd have a lot of time to spend together once again.

Chun Li stopped at her tracks and faced Peter. "I'm being serious Peter. I don't want to remember our time together by just hiding like criminals because of some absurd law."

"Yeah but think about the others we'd be placing in danger if that ever happen."

"I suppose your right; I mean what was I possibly thinking?" Chun Li said ironically. Hiding her disappointment, she grabbed the remaining bags from Peter's hand and ran ahead. "I'm going ahead, meet you back."

Before Peter's hand could touch hers, she was already gone. Even if it was not an argument, Peter felt like he did something wrong. He watched her leave while being stuck in the crowd of people. He faced off with his share of difficult relationships, but this was extreme.

Little did they know they were being watched from afar? From a large distance, three supervillains tracked and watched Chun Li and Peter's every movement. Three of them grinned with anticipation while the two of them were on sight. As one of them put their binoculars away, they instant retreated away to plan their next assault. They only thought it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Later on Spider-Man stood on top of a stone gargoyle. His mind was boggled with questions on his talk with his wife. It wasn't that he didn't feel for her, but there was so much going on. At any rate, the young geniuses wanted to keep his relationship strong. There was no way was he going to lose this woman of his life. But what could he possibly do with his limited budget.

Peter wanted so bad to do something special for his loving wife. Café Houses, Sports Stadiums and big restaurants was not an option in his book. No way he was going to let Chun Li spent her first Anniversary just hiding and running from the Pro-Reg forces. At any means he wanted to go all out.

Soon he spotted the Ken Masters in an apartment looking out the window. Knowing his marriage with Eliza, surely he had to speak from experience. It didn't take long for him to sense the presence of Spider-Man nearby without looking. "You should be careful Spider-Man, SHIELD has eyes and ears." He warned.

"If you don't mind me asking how long have you two been together?" Spider-Man asked.

"Eliza and I have been together for three years. We even have a child." Ken winked at Spider-Man.

"Right putting that aside, I need your advice on something." Spider-Man leaped don to Ken's level.

"What kind of advice?"

"I want to. No, Parker wants to do something for his wife. But I don't think he can with everything going on here. And speaking from experience with your marriage between you and your wife, I thought you can help me."

"Trust me if I ever forgot Eliza's Anniversary, she would not forgive me even if I was on my knees." Ken chuckled for bit. "With that being said, just do something very special for her. And I'm not talking about flowers and a box of chocolates. She wants something to remember it by." Ken smiled placing his hand on Spider-Man's shoulder. "My point is; do anything it takes to make her happy on this special day, even if it's risking a lot. Show her that she means the world to you."

"I guess it's worth the risk if I still want her in my life." Spider-Man said to himself. He swung off.

"Wait Spider-Man," Ken halted Spider-Man. He then handed him invitation to a Fancy Hotel Casino called New York, New York. Spider-Man didn't know what to say. "Go on I insist, you've done so much for us and everyone else. It's the least I can do." Ken said.

That night he watched Chun Li sleep peacefully stroking on her hair. He was not going to go with her in bed tonight, since he had other plans for tonight. Quietly, he left a note on the side of her pillow and gave her kiss on her forehead. By tiptoeing, he instantly snuck out of the room.

The next afternoon Chun Li woke up to find her bed completely empty of Peter Parker. She scratched her bedhead dumbfounded by Peter absence from bed. She tried to contact him by phone, but only left his voicemail. As her feet touched the carpet floors, she then noticed the note on the dresser.

It said, "I went somewhere, contact you later."

Chun Li rubbed the sand off her eyelids confused and tired where this letter was going. She was in no mood for games, but then again what did she have to lose. As she slipped on jeans and shirt, she went out to look for Peter. Knowing the roofs was his safe place; it was the first place she searched for her husband.

She wondered why Peter never returned home to her. Maybe she was too hard on Peter that caused him to leave. There was always the possibility that Peter may have been captured. No, that could not be it. Still the more she wondered, the more worried she started to get. She only hoped she didn't drive him away.

There was still no answer on his phone as the Interpol Agent sat by the park Water Fountain. Tossing the can in the trashcan, she took breather inhaling the soft wind air. "Perhaps, it was too much to ask of Peter." She thought to herself.

Before she could shut her eyes, a letter was placed besides her. It was an invitation to a Fancy Casino, New York, New York. She wanted to question the motive considering the fact she never took part in any competition. She didn't want to take part in this event, but then she recognized Peter's handwriting.

* * *

Without wasting any time, she rushed to the Casino as stated to the invitation. She left money at the Taxi Cab without counting the amount. To her utter surprise, she was expected upon. Two men in sharp suits took her invitation and lead her in the place.

Since the Casino had strict dress code, Chun Li found herself in another fancy black dress and long gloves. That wasn't all; she also had pink lipstick and velvet eye liner. It had been a while since she went on any fancy events. She didn't know what to expect while going inside.

"He is expecting you. Right this way." The men lead Chun Li the Fancy place. When Chun Li was out of his way and the path was clear, he got on the phone with one of his clients. "They are here, now is the time for you make your move."

Inside a private suite, Peter waited for his wife facing the window. He faced his wife with smile and a hand. "You had me worried, you know." Chun Li japed Peter in the ribs.

Peter started, "I thought about what you said. I hope you like it."

"How did you afford to reserve this?" Chun Li asked surprising.

"Oh I have my resources, let's just leave it at that and celebrate this time together." Peter winked. "It is our special day after all."

After a nice fancy meal, gambling, and dancing at the royal palace, the two couples stood by the balcony. Staring at the beautiful moonlit night and bodies touching, Chun Li felt very satisfied with the outcome of the event. Nothing but the quiet chirping of crickets voiced the night.

"Happy Ann…" Before Peter could finish his sentence; he was suddenly cut off by loud noises and crashes. It did not take his Spider Sense to know something was going on.

"I hope we're not late for the party." Balrog said accompanied with two supervillains. One of them had a flaming Pumpkin for a head; the other villain was dressed as court jester from the medieval times.

Chun Li shot Balrog a deadly scowl. "You picked the wrong day to mess with us Balrog."

"Oh so sorry, when would you like to postpone your trip to a body bag?" Balrog grinned. "Aside from that, you call this a party? Come on boys let's liven up this joint!"

"I hope you're ready for some tricks, because I got the treats." Jack-O-Lantern exclaimed wielding his staff.

"My toys will give you ran for your money or even your lives." Jester added.

"I won't let you touch her!" Peter charged in first without thinking. Jack-O-Lantern and Balrog were the first to combine their attacks. The two bad guys threw devastating punch Peter causing him drop off the Balcony. Peter was sent falling to his death from twenty feet in the air.

Balrog cracked his knuckles ready for second assault. "That husband of yours is pretty weak. It was almost shame to waste my fist on him." Balrog mocked.

"I would not worry about since you have me to deal with right now." Chun Li challenged knowing full-well Peter would be alright from that blow. Swinging on the chandelier, she aimed for Jester first with the first kick. Balrog made the next move charging at Chun Li with full force like an angry Rhino. Before his punch could connect, Chun Li launched shoulder toss at the boxer. Jack-O-Lantern was next tossing out a variety of gadgets. From wrist-blasters to grenades, Chun Li summersault her way of the blast. With high kick to the table, she knocked Jack-O-Lantern off his hovercraft.

Within a millisecond, she dodged an incoming sword attack from Jester. It only cut little parts of her hair, but there were no major scratches. With his acrobatic skills, Jester even dodged Chun Li's multiple kicks. While she was distracted, Balrog came in for the hard punch from behind.

"You think you can take us?" Jack-O-Lantern said tossing his pumpkin bomb.

"Actually, if you're smart even you'll know that I'm trying to stall you." Chun Li said in cocky tone.

Out of the ceiling, Spider-Man shot his web at Jester, Jack-O-Lantern and Balrog. "Sorry I'm late for the party." Spider-Man jumped down to Chun Li's side. "But I had to get my best attire for the event."

"Spider-Man is here, but how?" Jester inquired.

Balrog pounded his fist together. "Who cares, that just means more lambs to the slaughter. I eat spiders like you for breakfast."

"You eat spiders, ew? What do you eat for desert, frog legs?" Spider-Man teased Balrog.

"I'm going to pound you into the pavement Spider-Freak!" Balrog charged at Spider-Man. Like a real boxer, he threw many straight punches at a time. Fighting fair, Spider-Man used his mixed martial arts against the boxer. As Balrog punch, Spider-Man dodged. Balrog grabbed Spider-Man head and headtbutt him. For the next blow, Balorg stomped on his toe and sucker punched the wedhead.

Feeling the pain in his neck, Spider-Man replied. "Hey that move is not boxing regulated."

Balrog cracked his knuckles again. "You think I care?"

Jack-O-Lantern swung his staff at Chun Li. Reading his files, she knew what to expect from this super villain. It didn't stop Jester from catching her from behind.

"Around the world and rock the cradle." Jester said using his Yo-Yo weapon against Chun Li. Jack-O-Lantern and Jester tossed more bombs along the way. Quickly, Chun Li hid behind the table thus avoiding the blast. As Jester checked for the progress of his attack, Chun Li grabbed his leg and swung him at Jack-O-Lantern.

"Sorry, I stopped playing with dolls long ago." Chun Li replied catching the doll and tossing it back at Jester. Tossing it from hand to another, Jester freaked out. He felt like it could explode at any moment. Catching him off guard, she delivered an uppercut kick, and then followed up with high heel. Jack-O-Lantern was not done as he kept tossing many pumpkin bombs at Chun Li. Using the walls, she double kick Jack-O-Lantern. Using his tightrope, Chun Li tied him and Jester up. When she pounded Jack-O-Lantern's hovercraft, he took both of them for a wild ride.

Before Balrog could throw his final punch, Spider-Man went for fast uppercut to the boxer's jaw. The rope caught Balrog too, and thus the three villains were sent flying to nowhere. "Have a nice flight, you three. Be sure to send me postcard off your next Hawaiian vacation." Spider-Man called out. Chun Li giggled at his joke.

As the night was still young, Peter and Chun Li rested on his web filled hammock, together they stared at the lovely starry night. Quietly they lied next to each other, after a hard day's work. Nothing was heard but the crickets and the alley cats. It was just the two of them and nothing more.

"Aside from the attack, did you enjoy yourself Chun Li?" Peter asked.

"With you, most definitely Peter, I'm just glad you were able to do it."

"You mean a lot to me Chun Li. And I didn't want this day to go to waste even with the Act. I want to stick to you regardless of the outcome." Peter said presenting Chun Li with dark velvet rose. "I mean it. I'm glad to have you around. Happy Anniversary Chun Li." And so the final moment was concluded with a midnight kiss.


	19. Trapped in a cage

"It is the duty of New York officials and Law Enforcement to see to it that these traitors are brought to justice."

Jonah Jameson made his speech to the Big Apple screen on someone's Ipad. He presented himself broadcasting Captain America and his group showing the shame that have committed. As far as supporting the Pro-Registration, he also became their spokesperson. As many of Iron-Man's forces were leaving the group, he started to recruit more and more criminals at his side. Off course working alongside with Iron-Man was non-negotiable.

Captain America on the other hand kept receiving new members to his group. Most choose not to be a part of the Act, but after the impact of Bill Foster aka Goliath; they felt the need to help his cause. Just recently Black Panther and his wife Strom had agreed to aid Captain America after remaining natural for so long.

In the meantime, Peter and Chun Li were together outside. Since their First Anniversary, Chun Li felt more and more close to Peter. Never had she been happy to be around him since their first encounter. Together, they relaxed at the park on the blanket resting under the evening sun. It was peaceful picnic for the couple as Peter rested his head on Chun Li's lap.

As Peter finished his PP and J sandwich, he caught Chun Li's hand rubbing on his face. "You really are something else, you know that?" Chun Li admired.

"I do have my ways of getting around situations even if they are bad; that and surrendering in not in my vocabulary." Peter Switched gears. "Cap and the others are recovering very nicely, so we are on standby for the time being."

"I never thought Mr. Wright would offer his support." She said.

"It's no surprise since that guy is a very strong believer of Law and Order. And for what I see there is more law and less order." Peter replied. "Can I get fries and burger with that?" Peter joked with his witty charm.

This made Chun Li giggle at his cute personality. "Compared to all the investigations I've done, I'd say this qualified as an undercover mission for me. If I get caught then it's really Game Over for me."

"Yeah, well I'd save you from jail even if it meant going up against the whole world, not counting now."

Chun Li kissed Peter's forehead. "I know you would. However, we have to think about what we are going to do next since Iron-Man is not wasting any time putting more bad guys on his and SHIELD's payroll."

"Chun Li, are you there?' Cable inquired on private com.

"This is Chun Li, what's going on?" she answered.

"Sorry to disturb you on your day off, but we just received word that one of our transports have been delayed. SHIELD is on their tail and we can't afford any more captures. Get there on the double; we already have someone there to assist you, so look sharp. I'm giving you the coordinates right now."

"Yeah, we are on our way. You better suit up."

* * *

As the night skies took the country of Spain, Spider-Man started to track the location as instructed by Cable. He used his spider tracer to follow the location on the map. It lead them to dark bay south of the Spain borderline. Nearly few to zero ships were present at this time.

Spider-Man was the first to spot another ship heading this way. The White Star symbol was dead giveaway from his part. Soon little silent footsteps were heard from behind. Through the bars and pipe lines, she crawled to Spider-Man's location.

"Are you the ones who Cable sent?" she inquired to Spider-Man and Chun Li.

"That's us, and you are?" Chun Li asked back.

She revealed her cloak to reveal a South America woman dress in a Silver padding from head to toe, and red dress. "I'm Silverclaw. Like Spencer, I was also locked up in the Negative Zone prison, but I got out. Iron-Man wanted to enforce this law upon me as well."

"So what's happening here?"

"There's group of mercenaries attacking our cargo to America. One of them is Taskmaster and the other is unknown. We don't know if he's working with Iron-Man or not." Silverclaw informed.

"I guess we'll have to find out ourselves." Spider-Man said. "So we will split up, and keep in contact." Chun Li and Silverclaw nodded their head at each other.

"Be careful Spider-Man," Chun Li warned.

Left and right side, Spider-Man tied his web. Within seconds, he leaped himself onto one of the patrol ships. Through the poles, he crawled trying to keep out of sight. When he took his final step, the ship went on auto-pilot. To his surprise, no one was occupying the ship.

"So you are the famous Spider-Man? And you are as ugly as they come." In the shadows said a mysteries and sinister voice. "Greetings to you, I am Vega."

Spider-Man found himself in an Adamantium cage, so he won't get any ideas. He was also the first fling away throne rose. Up in the air appeared, a Narcissist Spanish man wearing mask and armed with a deadly Vibranium claw. He faced his opponent as he brushed his long hair back.

"You're a stain that burns my eyes. Therefore you must be eliminated."

"I'm actually quite charming once you get to know me; which is much I can say to you."

Vega took off his mask to reveal his beautiful face. Next, he took a graceful bow at his opponent. "Behold this face of beauty Spider-Man, for it would be the last face you'd ever see once the Reaper takes you from this earth."

"If you expect me to show my face, then you're obviously going to be disappointed." Spider-Man made the first move shooting his web. Between the webs, Vega performed a tuck and roll. It came close, but Spider-Man had managed to dodge Vega's deadly claw within a second.

"Let's see how you like this!" Spider-Man threw a fast punch. Before his spider sense could trigger, he found Vega leaping at him a driving-claw-attack. Spider-Man webbed up Vega, but forgot to get his claw hand. Both Vega and Spider-Man had inflicted damage upon each other. Having cut himself out, Vega hopped off the cage and slashed Spider-Man once again. This time it was front the back.

"You know, you and Wolverine have something in common." Spider-Man teased Vega.

"Jest all you want Spider-Man, but it will not save you from hell's fury." When Vega tried to attack Spider-Man with his claws, Spider-Man used a break dance kick and struck Vega's face mask. "Pow! I got you right in the kisser. I crack myself up sometime."

Vega wiped the blood off his claw. "You will be seeing red all over by time I'm through with you."

As Vega charged at Spider-Man once again, he caught the Spanish ninja off guard, with a fast amount of punches. Spider-Man also performed his own wall leap, and then roundhouse kick to Vega. The attack broke pieces of his mask. But once again, Vega was always one step ahead as he got Spider-Man with his claw. "If you don't be careful with that thing, you're going poke your own eyes out." Spider-Man joked mildly.

"Your skills are admirable. But must you joke each time you are hurt." Vega inquired licking the blood from his claw.

Spider-Man tor a part of his costume and wrapped it around his chest and leg. Vega had inflicted damage upon him from chest to legs. "Like I said before, it's a part of my natural charm. I mean what good is humor in a battle like this."

As Vega's mask shattered to pieces, his face was now exposed.

Spider-Man joked again, "It looks like you left the front door open."

Vega was not amused, "You shall suffer for this offense upon my beautiful face."

"Dude, you spent too much time in the mirror. It's as fun as watching paint dry." Spider-Man continued to fight Vega in brutal cage match. He used the best of his agility and martial arts to defeat the Spanish ninja, while still trying to avoid contact with Vega's claw. He thought Wolverine's claws were bad enough. At least it was not on both hands.

Before Spider-Man could lift his head up, Vega came at Spider-Man with another slide kick. Then he followed up with backflip kick using both legs. Spider-Man sensed Vega ambition to kill as he was coming down. With his quick thinking, Spider-Man shot web at Vega's exposed face. For the final attack, Spider-Man performed his own wall leap against Vega. He not only jump kick his face, but also done it twice.

As he burst out of the cage to search for the Street Fighter, Vega had already disappeared with a sound or trace. From outside to seas, there was no trace of Vega.

"Great, now we have to…" Chun Li paused as Silverclaw was stunned in place. Without using her powers, she easily sense enemies approaching nearby. A group of mercenaries came down at them ascending from tight rope. Each and every one of them was heavily armed with stick tasers and guns.

"You're not going anywhere as long as where around." Taskmaster led the charge holding his gun. "I should have known I'd catch you in the cat by sending that false transmission." Taskmaster loaded up his gun. "I bet if I capture all three of you maybe Stark will put me on his payroll permanently. But my employer has much big plans for you and your buddy."

"I've beaten you before Taskmaster. I'll do it again. Let's go Silverclaw." Chun Li shot back.

Taskmaster gave off a cocky smile. "Don't count your eggs before they hatch little girl."

"Careful Chun Li, he could…" Silverclaw warned.

Chun Li cut her off. "I know, copy my moves. I faced him before. Surround him, he may copy moves, but he can't copy abilities. By the way, didn't I throw you in jail?"

"You know me all too well. And I have new connections now, so I got off on good behavior." Taskmaster replied swinging his sword at the Interpol Agent and superhero. After taking out his mercenaries, Chun Li and Silverclaw took on Taskmaster. Silverclaw took the form of a jaguar. She went on the offense with her claw attacks like real predator. Chun Li attacked from behind with multiple kicks. Knowing their moves, Taskmaster redirected their attacks at each other.

Taskmaster was well familiar with the Chinese Martial Arts as he matched Chun Li's kicks. Silverclaw then took the form of Cheetah and rushed at Taskmaster, while he was distracted. The two females switch sides. Silverclaw was in the front and Chun Li was in the back. Silverclaw caught Taskmaster with her Anaconda grip. Thus, it gave Chun Li the chance to use a close range powerful Kikouken.

For the finale, Silverclaw and Chun Li uppercut kick Taskmaster. Chun Li held Taskmaster's sword to his neck. "So who is your employer this time?"

"Sorry little lady, if I tell you I'd have to kill you. And there is nothing I hate most them spilling the blood of ladies." Taskmaster said as he pulled pellet from his pouch. As his flicked it, the pellet released blinding gas. Quickly, Silverclaw and Chun Li covered their mouth to protect from the smoke. When they looked outside, Taskmaster was nowhere in sight.

Spider-Man leaped in. "I take it; things didn't go well on your end."

"No, and what about you?" Silverclaw answered.

"I've have my share of pretty boys, but this one exploited himself way too much. I'll bet he even gets rejected from fashion shows." Spider-Man joked again.

Little did they know that the villains had escaped with a helicopter as it flew over them? Vega and Taskmaster were inside of it. They may have lost the battle, but it was not too upsetting for them. Vega held a container of Spider-Man's blood inside. Just then, Vega and Taskmaster's coworkers appeared on the main screen of the copter.

"Did you get it?" Norman inquired.

"Spider-Man was an interesting opponent, but my new claws managed to pierce his ugly flesh."

Norman Osborn also appeared on screen as well. "With the original nowhere in sight and hard to track down, this was our only option. With this amount of Spider-Man's DNA, we will create the new and improved Venom from Mac Gargan. We have big plans for you Taskmaster and Venom as well. For the organization, I'd like to welcome you two to Project Dark Avengers."

Vega laughed sinisterly, "By all means, lead the way."


	20. Sakura's return and Dan's counter attack

It was quiet day at the Rebel's Base of operation. After a few months, everyone had already recovered from their injuries. Now each and every one of them was ready for action, but for now they took it easy. Cap even suggested the idea, since he did not want to push them too hard.

While their other was occupying their hobbies, Deadpool and Spencer kicked back on the sofa flipping from channel to channel. To Spencer's annoyance he just said, "Ugh, you've been doing this for two hours, just find a show and stick with it."

"I know, I know, but they all look so good, including my shows with plenty of fanservice caught on tape." Deadpool said.

"Good evening everyone, in breaking news the hunt for Anti- Registration forces goes on as Stark and SHIELD is continuing to widen the search. And also CEO of Oscorp Norman Osborn has offered his support to the Pro-Registration Act." The female reporter informed.

"Boring," Deadpool was about to change the channel.

"No, I want to watch this." Chun Li stopped Deadpool.

Chun Li scowled when Norman Osborn had made center stage. She and others knew that could not be good. Camera's raged all over the famous CEO.

"Good afternoon everyone, it has come to my attention that I offer my aid in this struggle to follow the Registration Act. Like Stark, all I want is peace for the superhero community and its people. We do not want to repeat another incident just like in Stamford. I not only say this as industrials, but also as father who knows all about the loss of a child." Norman stated in his announcements. "These rebels are highly dangerous and should be put down by any means. But the most dangerous one of all them is Spider-Man; he must be dealt with extreme force. He is a traitor and a menace to the community. Therefore it has come to my attention that Oscorp is offering a Ten million dollar reward to whoever can capture Spider-Man and bring him into custody alive."

Amongst the crowd and off screen the Saikyo Arts Fighter overheard the speech. And already his mind was set on the goal. Without wasting any time, he turned towards his two friends. "Do you know what this means Sakura?"

Barely listening, she sipped her fruit drink, "Spider-Man is getting more and more popular."

"If I could we could capture Spider-Man and bring him in, we'll be set for life Sakura. And the Dojo would receive a lot of praise from your truly." Dan told Sakura. "Spider-Man is a worthy foe. I've beaten him once and I'll do it again but this time it's for greater cause."

"But Spider-Man is not a criminal."

"Silence. My mind is made up and our goals are set. The reward is our top priority, so nothing will stand in our way. Not Iron-Man or even SHIELD." Dan announced.

* * *

After collecting his paycheck from the Daily Bugle, (now in a new Spider-Man costume with different designs) Peter went out on his usual patrol of the Big Apple. From building to alleyway, he searched for immediate danger. It was not long as the quietness was interrupted, but a gunshot. Thanks to Spider-Man spider sense, he was able to evade the blow. Upon sight, Spider-Man saw a couple people armed with rifles.

"I don't suppose, you guys are up for milk and cookies." Spider-Man teased the men.

The man reloaded his gun. "You won't be joking for long once we claim that million Spider-Man."

Suddenly a Helicopter shined its searchlight Spider-Man's way. It was ready to open fire at any means. He shot his web to cover the screen and the search light. So quickly, Spider-Man made his escape from the alley. Sadly, Spider-Man was not in the clear as he found a gang of people waiting for him. And boy, they were not happy. Each of them held their fists up in rage, and chased after Spider-Man.

"There's Spider-Man, let's go get him." An angry citizen shouted out.

"You terrorize this city long enough." Another angry female citizen added.

Spider-Man slapped his front head and just said, "What's next; angry villagers with touches."

A large amount of trash was thrown at the webhead. It consisted from fruits, cans, poles, rusted pipes, and variety of spray cans. "Hey I'm not contagious you know, so what's with the bug spray?" Spider-Man shot back.

Now Spider-Man knew how Frankenstein felt being hunted down. From trash to gunfire, Spider-Man did what he could to evade capture from the citizens. Through the darkness, he disappeared through the alleyways. He tried to avoid the ground level as much as possible.

While avoiding the angry crowd a whistle called out to Spider-Man. He glanced at hand instructing him to climb up through a window. Still, what did he have to lose even if it could be a trap?

"Where'd he go?" The crowd inquired. "You up there, have you seen Spider-Man crawling around here?"

"I think he may have gone north from here." She replied out of the window.

The man said leaving, "Great thanks and keep watch on him."

"Hey thanks for your help back there, it's a dark day when everyone turns on your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." Spider-Man said.

"It's the least I can do Spider-Man-san." Sakura replied with a smile. Alongside her was green monster companion. "Oh and this is Jimmy-san, but everyone calls him Blanka." She introduced.

Before Spider-Man's could rest, he evaded Blanka's grab attack. It didn't however stop Dan from making his move. He flew in for flying kick. Unfortunately, he missed as he found himself flying out the window.

Sakura was shocked over the surprise attack, "Hibiki-san, I thought you were away for few hours."

"Yeah well I cut my time short; because I heard Spider-Man was in the area." Dan faced Spider-Man with fierce look. "Spider-Man, it's been a long time, my worthy foe. It was a great honor fighting you."

"Yeah well, beating the living snot out of you was a great honor before. This day just gets better and better. As if being chased by a large crowd wasn't bad enough, but now I see you again." Spider-Man groaned. "I see your still retaining the pink karate outfit. You know there are openings a new line of dolls.

Dan pointed his index finger, "Your humor does not amuse me Spider-Man. I bear no grudge against you, so do yourself a favor and come quietly or suffer a beating at the hands of Saikyo Arts Master, Dan Hibiki. And Parker can get a good picture of me on the Daily Bugle front page taking down Spider-Man."

Spider-Man leaped down to Dan's level, "You can't be serious."

"I went toe to toe with Iron-Fist, so you don't stand a chance. Isn't that right Jimmy?" Dan ranted.

"Not exactly, he beat you without lifting an arm. So he was nearly toying with you." Blanka corrected Dan.

"Whatever; now please help me take down Spider-Man, so we can get that reward. It would help both of us."

Blanka growled in agreement, "Only bad men hide their faces."

Spider-Man did a flattering pose. "I got nothing to hide but my charming good looks."

Before they could fight, a crowd overheard Dan's loud annoying voice from a mile. "Spider-Man is here. I heard something. Come on right this way."

Soon after, the mob of people had already caught up to Spider-Man and the others. Once again, capturing Spider-Man was their biggest objective on the mind. It was a quite a day for Spider-Man. People surrounded the block. There was only one way out.

The man in the crowd asked, "Who are they?"

The second person easily guessed, "Maybe its Spider-Man comrades, whatever, let's get them too."

Spider-Man quickly grabbed a trashcan and tossed it at Dan. Next, he used his spare mask to cover his face. Spider-Man shot web to the pole and grabbed Sakura along for the ride. Wearing Spider-Man's mask, Dan was left with the crowd of people. Together they dog piled on the Street Fighter, not taking good look.

Sakura tighten her headband, "Sorry Spider-Man, I know your day is rough enough, but I assure I had nothing to do with Dan's surprise attack."

"I know kid, but is he always this determined."

Sakura sat down by Spider-Man, "Yep even he gets overly excited when it comes to fighting tournaments, even if he was eliminated the first round. But either way, it just means more memories for my summer vacation. And…" Sakura paused as she spotted some missiles coming at her. Spider-Man stood in front to defend, but oddly, his spider senses didn't activate. Already, he got a clue was enemy was. With Osborn's reward, it was no surprise that super villains got in on the action.

"You're getting too predictable with your magic tricks Mysterio." Spider-Man called out as the missiles went right through them. Sakura was shocked that she didn't feel a thing. There was no scratch on her body.

Mysterio appeared from a puff of smoke, "I see you're still acting like a half-wit as you always have been."

"Oh now that hurt, but if you don't mind lets postpone our little dance off."

"Don't be ridiculous, I have big plans for you and your little friend." Mysterio chirped as he summoned a three serpent dragons.

"Come on Mysterio, you don't really expect me to fall for that old…" Before Spider-Man could finish his sentence, his spider senses triggered. He didn't believe it was real, but his spider sense said otherwise.

It was close, but both Spider-Man and Sakura evaded the attacks the dragons. Now Mysterio was thinking outside the box. They may have not been real, but it was made to look real. Spider-Man did not need to be an expert to know they were only mechanical.

"Sakura, I'd like to introduce you to Mysterio. I'd say don't let his illusions fool you, but it's a little late for that." Spider-Man greeted. He soon found himself in indulged in a puff of smoke when Sakura and Spidey hopped at Mysterio.

"I'm not alone Spider-Man. I have backup on my side." Mysterio reminded while out of sight. The same Helicopter shined upon him once again. And it was no illusion trick. With every intention of taking Spidey down, Dan had already rushed to the top.

Blanka had failed to get Spider-Man from behind with his electric cannonball. Spidey had redirected the attack at the crowd of angry people like a bowling ball. Luckily he left soft web hammock to reduce their fall. He left Dan and Blanka webbed up together as he ran off.

Even in Central park, he still was not safe. More people armed with flashlight and weapons tried to capture Spider-Man. "There is Spider-Man, let's teach him a lesson!" The lead man cried out with his group.

"I told them your location Spider-Man, so they would do my dirty work." Mysterio said hiding out in the shadows. "And I know you can't fight them without making yourself look like the bad guy."

"Well it takes one to know one, fishbowl head." Spider-Man replied with his usual witty combat.

Having escaped from Spider-Man's webbing, Blanka charged for another cannonball strike. Spider-Man quickly reacted and flung Blanka straight at people and Mysterio's tree illusion, thus revealing his location. However; Mysterio was one step one as Spider-Man was ensnared by his serpent dragon. Even Spider-Man spider strength could not save him, nor could he not reach his Web-Shooters.

The people could not believe it, yet did not question it. As long as Spider-Man was captured, they were more than satisfied. As they approached to claim their prize, they were caught off guard by Sakura accidentally foot sweep. With careful planning, Sakura punched the mechanical dragons, thus shattering their controls.

As a last resort, Mysterio created multiple images of himself surrounding Spider-Man and Sakura.

"Which one of us is real Spider-Man?" Mysterio's clones asked launching their strike.

When Spider-Man and Sakura was about to react, Dan (all bruised up from the crowd) rushed in. "Hold it right there Spider-Man. We are not done here!" When he was about to blast he Hadouken, he suddenly tripped on an uneven pavement. His projectile easily slipped off his and struck Mysterio's clone. If that was not awkward enough, he slipped himself and butted heads with Mysterio. It sent the super villain flying onto the tree with busted helmet.

It was an unexpected event, but Mysterio was defeated nonetheless.

* * *

"I guess not all men in masks are bad." Blanka admitted offering Spider-Man a handshake.

"Thanks, you did good too, that is covering my back." Spider-Man accepted Blanka.

After seeing Sakura and Blanka carry Dan unconscious body back to the airport and saying their goodbyes, Chun Li was the first to welcome him home with a welcome hug. "You must have had quite a day haven't you?"

Peter replied holding her, "Something like that, how did you know."

Chun Li showed him the newspaper from the Bugle. It was a picture of Dan's knocked out body on Mysterio. From the pic itself, Chun Li wanted to resist laughing, but could not hold it in. "Spider-Man gets outshined by clumsy Martial Artist."

Taking a sign, Peter just walked away as Chun Li followed. "I think I'm going to go rest now."

"Hibiki-san, are you okay?" Sakura inquired watching over Dan while on flight back to Japan.

Dan rose up quickly. He glanced around trying to realize where he is. "Sakura what has happen?"

"Don't you remember Hibiki-san? You crashed into something and got knocked out. So we had to take you to the Hospital."

"Did you or Jimmy at least finish the mission?" Dan asked with passionate joy.

"Sorry Hibiki-san, but we had to catch our flight. And Spider-Man was already gone before we could even say good-bye. It looks like he outsmarted you again?"

"I'll get you Spider-Man!" Shedding tears, Dan was shocked beyond belief as he screamed in disappointment from the top of his lungs. It was another failed mission for the amateur Street Fighter. Little did he know he had accomplished something, even if it was by dumb luck?


End file.
